Loves an Emotion the continuation
by Amerdrah
Summary: Continuation of Bola's Loves an Emotion. Follow Hermione and Minerva as they help bring the Dark Lord down. Some dark parts. Follows somewhat to the 7th book but not too closely for obvious reasons. Femmslash later so don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

**_AN: Nothing in this chapter was written by me. This was all written by Bola's original story and I chose to make it the first chapter so you all could familiarize yourself with the beginning. I just write the rest of the chapters with Bola editing. None of the characters belong to us!_ _So sit back and we hope you enjoy reading of the first two chapters of Loves An Emotion_ _(the continuation)_**. _**:)**_

Hermione could hear the door to her cell open, and a rather dim light faintly illuminated the doorway. She was used to this, for Wormtail came by at least three times a day to give her that what not even a pig would consider food, making it very obvious that she wasn't any better than a random dog to his Master, yet that Voldemort must have more for her in store. Otherwise he would have let her collapse under the lack of food.

She already must have lost at least some weight since her captivity, taking in consideration how loosely her attires hung about her figure now. She was still wearing the same as when she had been taken by the two Death Eaters at the beginning of July, when she had just _Obliviated _both her mother, and father. At least they were safe now, although it didn't change the fact she felt unbelievably guilty, and foolish for having been caught that easily, and soon. The task that Dumbledore had left them, to deal with the Horcruxes Voldemort had made, and hid, rested only on the shoulder of Harry, and Ron right now, and she slowly but surely was going more insane every day not knowing anything about what was happening on the far other side of the cell in which she had already been isolated for three months now. Wormtail never said anything. Voldemort himself would share something occasionally, but she never could know if it was a lie or not.

She really tried to limit her get-togethers with him either way – not that she actually had anything to say about it. Her hand intuitively reached for her arm, in which Bellatrix had neatly carved the word 'Mudblood' the very first time Hermione had been taken upstairs. From then, Voldemort himself had taken over. He had forcefully taken that what wasn't his. She shuddered, as she very vividly recalled how she had continued bleeding for days. He hadn't at all been careful in his pursuit to steal her innocence, and as could be anticipated from a beast like him, had done everything possible to make her first sexual experience a true nightmare. Mission succeeded.

Every time she could no longer fight against the exhaustion of keeping herself continually awake, she would see the whole scene again, and not only see the rape happen, but even relive it in her head. The horrible, graphic facts would overwhelm her all over again… She momentarily shuddered again recalling all the times that Voldemort himself had taken abuse of her body, every time she had gotten dragged upstairs by Wormtail. Every time the light of the Death Eater's wand had shone through the cell in search for her, and she already had known what was coming.

She no longer fought after three months. Maybe that was why as of late Voldemort appeared to like throwing powerful Cruciatus Curses at her, enjoying the woman's writhing in pain underneath him, as he mercilessly pounded deep into her sex, not caring about the hurt which he was causing her with his selfish actions.

"You bastard!" a very familiar voice with Scottish cadence shouted, and Hermione could see the figure of the tall Gryffindor Head of House thrown down the stairs to her cell. Wormtail already had shut the door to the rest of the Manor with magic once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, having landed on hard cement, of which the floor consisted. Silence overtook the very little cell, and Hermione tried to find the courage to speak.

"P-Professor?" she questioned, shocked herself at how her voice had sounded. "Are you all right?" It had possibly never sounded so weak, and broken.

Minerva noticed, too. She had thought she was entirely alone in the cell until then. It actually took her a full minute to realize to whom the defeated voice could belong. "Miss Granger?" she eventually released not quite believing it as she even said it. She really cursed her lack of wand now. Like Hermione's, her wand had been taken away immediately after having gotten captured by a pair of Voldemort's dear Death Eaters. She very much would have liked to see…

Hermione nodded, then realized that her former Professor couldn't see her. "Yes," she whispered, and quietly moved from her curled up fetal position onto her knees, beginning to crawl in the direction of where her dear Prodessor must have landed. She lightly winced, feeling her hip pull. After having sat there curled up for months in the very same position, only occasionally moving when Wormtail had been ordered to get her for his Master's contentedness, or to take a bite of food when her tummy felt so constricted she thought she would die from hunger if she didn't actually eat. She only ate when she had no other choice, to keep herself from collapsing.

"Miss Granger?" she spoke, looking around in the dimness that burned her eyes, not able to see. The much younger woman had sounded weak, and anything but the intelligent Gryffindor the she once had taught. She must have been captured for months. She didn't wish to know what she must have had to endure already. "Is there anyone else here but you?" she asked.

"No," Hermione whispered, finally feeling the warmth of the other woman near.

Minerva was surprised to find the younger woman's voice so close. She could feel the cold finger tips of her charge graze her cheek, shakily searching for her. She quietly held the younger witch's hand within her larger one, and pulled the girl in her embrace. Nearly immediate shaking told Minerva she must have begun crying. "Shh…" Minerva soothed carefully, rubbing her painful lower back with one hand, while raking her long feminine fingers through the bushy brown hair, not caring about the fact that it hadn't been washed in months. "I'm here," she whispered, "You're not alone anymore."

Hermione didn't reply. In one way or another the older Gryfindor there close with her made her feel safer. In another, it actually scared her that this unbelievably powerful witch had been captured as well, for it showed just how strong the enemy was…

'Take me.'

It mercilessly kept running through Hermione's mind. When Wormtail had come down, and his wand had enlightened the dimness of the cell, enabling himself to see while in search for her, she had immediately known what was to come next. It already had happened too often not to…

She hadn't really fought anymore as Wormtail emotionlessly took hold of her arm, and dragged her lithe body up for another rendezvous with his Master. Minerva had made the connection fairly soon, and had gotten in between saying just that, 'Take me.', and then, 'I'm sure enough that your Master would be happy to deal with me instead.'

Hermione had really no idea about time. She couldn't possibly guess how long Minerva must have been gone already, but it at least appeared as if the former Head of Gryffindor House had been right about Voldemort's reaction. She had already been gone for a while. If Voldemort wasn't really pleased with her instead of Hermione, he would have commanded Wormtail to come get her instead already. Hermione now only felt particularly guilty. She knew what Voldemort could do. She had already gotten raped innumerable times by him. She knew what it all was like. Yet when Hermione's former Transfiguration Professor had come in between, a strange feel of relief had washed over her. Relief, and gratefulness for the elder woman. Now she felt nothing of that anymore, though. Professor McGonagall hadn't needed the same horror forced upon her, and certainly not at her age. She had already been through enough, hadn't she? Hermione had no idea what was going on upstairs – not even the faintest at all. She hadn't heard any screaming, which she found rather odd considering that she herself had screamed loud enough to be heard through all of the house the very first times…

Everything was entirely quiet, save for the thumping of her heart hammering hard against her ribcage. Was McGonagall all right? Was she even still alive? Was she going to be taken down to the cell again, or…? Right then, she could hear rather than see the door opening. A tall defeated figure was thrown down the stairs, and the cell's heavy door fell shut nearly immediately after that. A little, barely audible, pop could be heard as it locked from the other side by magic. The figure of Minerva McGonagall reached the bottom of the stairs with a rather sickening sound, followed by a weak "Ouch". This certainly alarmed Hermione. Minerva wasn't the type to show any weakness with anyone unless really unmanageable.

She panickedly swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, before it got too big to get rid of, and she quietly uttered the elder Professor's name. "Professor McGonagall?" No reply came at that. Hermione inhaled deeply, and crawled over to where the woman had fallen, much like yesterday night when she had been taken in. She came into contact with the fabric of the elder woman's torn robes, and moved on until she could close her fingers around the other woman's wrist. She slowly made her way up to her shoulder, squeezing it. As she quietly trailed her hand further up over the elder woman's parted lips, she swallowed. That motion carried something very intimate. Hermione's finger tips moved up further over the former Deputy's cheek, feeling wetness. That was when Hermione realized that the Professor must have begun weeping in silence. "Professor, are you…hurt?" Hermione's voice caught at that very last word.

A rather weak cough indicated that Minerva was trying to find the strength to reply. "I'm fine," she whispered in the end, sounding hoarse. Both women knew it was a lie. Hermione didn't dare ask what he had done to her. She couldn't bear it. Thus she slowly felt her way up, pulling Minerva in an embrace. A wince immediately sounded, but when Hermione wanted to pull back, Minerva intuitively pulled herself nearer to her former pupil, holding on as if for dear life. She was gasping for air heavily now, and in the dimness Hermione failed to see the beads of sweat that had formed on the mentor's forehead, as she by pure force of will refrained from shouting her anguish, and pain.

"Professor, how have you landed?"

"My b-back," Minerva whispered, and she could not contain the shiver that broke through that last word anymore. She continued to slowly inhale, and exhale through the pain. Her back had already gotten worse after the four Stunners the year in which Umbridge had ruled. She could barely move now…

"Oh Professor… Is there anything I could do to make you feel better? I mean, it is my fault that…"

"Nonsense," McGonagall whispered, and a silence fell between both women. Neither of them said anything, as Hermione continued to hold the Professor against her with one hand, and carefully searched her way down the older woman's pained lower back. Minerva winced, and that made Hermione a tad more insecure, but she carefully continued massaging her mentor's lower back with one hand, rubbing comforting circles between her shoulder blades with the other.

After a while Minerva's winces died away, and her intakes of air became more normal again. She then took a somewhat deeper intake, and said, "Hermione. I have chosen for this myself… Voldemort cannot see that by hurting you, he would pain me more than by physically hurting me myself. Please let it remain that way. I imagine that you have already been through enough." Hermione's mouth opened. Upon hearing the intake of air, Minerva's forefinger intuitively reached across her lips to shush her. "No, don't tell me. I know, Hermione. He's an animal. Sometimes, I would like to believe he is more snake than human. He might not have been in appearance, but he already was so animalistic in his times at Hogwarts. He especially sought the more popular girls to run after, gathering them to him like trophies, talked nice with them until he had gotten just what he wanted from them, then turned his back at them again." Hermione didn't dare ask if she once had been one of these girls, but Minerva slowly continued, "Although I was still in school by the time he began experimenting with Darker Arts, and I was only one year older than Voldemort, Albus and I were two of the few who really saw him for what he actually was. Maybe therefore his unreasonable rage against us both in particular. I never wanted to get involved with him. I never even wanted to have anything to do with him. I was one of the girls Tom Riddle desired, but could never get. I only hope his rage is big enough still to remain for a while, so that he'll leave you alone for the time being." Again an intake of air told Minerva her companion was hoping to get something in between, but again she beat Hermione to it. "I'm already scarred by two Wizarding Wars. I'm not as valuable anymore. You shouldn't have to go through this if there's another way. There is, but unfortunately I'm old, and unsatisfying. I just hope that it will take a while until old Tom realizes that, too. If there's one thing we needn't fear, it is that he'll see the reason why I'm offering myself instead. He doesn't have an idea about the meaning of words like love, or concern. He doesn't know half what it is like to care about people, or even being cared for. He doesn't really feel any other emotion but rage, caused by his ever unsurpassable egoism."

"Professor?"

"Mmm," Minerva whispered, not moving an inch. She was feeling quite comfortable leaning on her former pupil, even as she had by now discontinued rubbing the older woman's pained lumbar region. It wasn't really like her to search so for human comfort or even contact, and especially not with a pupil – not even after their education in Magic. There were only few people whom she allowed to come near like that. Therefore, it had taken quite a lot from the Transfiguration Mistress to work with her former pupils while with the Order of the Phoenix. As equals.

It wasn't that she felt any superior to them in any way. She didn't use to be like that at the beginning of her career as a teacher at Hogwarts either. There were two possible reason why she might have become like that. One reason could be connected to the fact that after so many years she had taught nearly half of the Britain Wizarding community of then. Many had been lost in the wars with Grindelwald, and the first with Voldemort. Had she been close to all her former pupils, she never would have gotten over her grief. Of course she had some favorites, even though teacher generally weren't supposed to have any. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were three of those, regardless the many number of times they had worked themselves in trouble that often got far over their heads.

Maybe she had become like that through her own experience with Albus. Albus had usually been so kind, treating his pupils much like equals, never ever thinking himself more. This had earned him a lot of respect in return from his pupils, and good cooperation during his courses. He never really had to raise his voice. Some had fallen in love. Minerva had been one of these girls… No, she hadn't always been like this… She sighed, mind running. It had occasionally happened that Minerva would end up in Albus' chambers even after curfew. Sometimes they would only talk. He had often seemed the only one with whom she could have a normal, intellectual conversation. Sometimes they would play chess. Often she would lose their little matches.

Slowly but surely she had fallen in love with him, even though she knew that she couldn't, and she quite possibly would only get hurt. In fact, relationships between Professors and their pupils weren't strictly forbidden, but would get frowned upon so much the two involved never actually could pursue anything romantic. Albus wouldn't allow it. Professor Dumbledore being the all aware Professor he was, must have noticed at some point, and had once asked her rather casually in the middle of a game of a game of chess, right when the big bell towers had chimed to indicate the hour of curfew, if she knew that he couldn't pursue anything more with her than that.

She had gotten up, and left his office in tears, leaving the half finished chess game and him behind. She had cried for nights, earning her some concerned, some mocking, looks from her peers in the morning for the next couple of weeks upon arriving in the Great Hall with red, puffy eyes, bruises underneath indicating a lack of sleep. When the war with Grindelwald had happened, even though Albus had never actually told her anything about Gellert, she had known the reason why Albus hadn't been able to pursue anything romantic with her. They never had talked about it anymore. Instead their ways had parted at the end of Minerva's education, only to join again ten years later, when Albus had been in great need of a Transfiguration Professor to replace him, when he succeeded Dippet as a Headmaster. They became very close companions then, and now…

"Professor? Are you feeling any better?"

Minerva only weakly nodded against the younger woman's shoulder. After years of requiring – and receiving – the respect of her pupils like she had, she wasn't really used to being treated like this. Her age didn't cooperate as well with it anymore, even though in Wizarding terms she wasn't particularly old yet either. She sought for that what she hadn't given others now: human comfort. Hermione Granger already had been through so much. She could need the comfort as well. Logical thought told her that since both of them needed someone to lean on now, and no one else was there, it would be reasonable enough to turn to each other.

Hermione carefully raked her lithe fingers through the soft ebony wisps that had escaped the elder woman's usually neat bun. She fleetingly leaned down to place her lips upon her mentor's forehead. However then the older woman just accidentally lifted her head up, and so the younger witch's mouth landed touching the left corner of Minerva's tentatively. As Hermione quietly put some space between them in something near shock, both women fell strangely quiet for a while until suddenly their lips crashed together again full force in a passion neither women had ever felt with anyone.

Both of them impetuously fought for more, wanting to savor the touch, just wanting to feel; wanting to feel close to someone, and not alone. Finger tips began roaming across torn robes, and scarred skin until the need for air broke them apart, panting hard. No words were being spoken as both women slowly settled in each other's arms.

The exhaustion of her captivity overtook Hermione first. The steady rise and fall of Minerva's bosom underneath her head, together with the nearly inaudible sound of the intakes and exhales of air with which the elder woman breathed had something unrealistically soporific to Hermione. Once her own heart rate exhibited an even enough rhythm indicating she had fallen asleep, Minerva finally allowed herself to follow her to the land of Dreams, within which Voldemort had replaced all these Dreams by gruesome nightmares; horrible reliving of what had happened upstairs earlier… Rape, or torture, nor a combination of both had quite covered it…

A cold, shrill laugh sounded through the room. "So," Voldemort began. "Isn't it terrific? I have had the joy of getting to know Miss Granger a bit more… intimate already. And then our dear Professor McGonagall came to join us, and of course I couldn't deny the chance of getting to know her better, too… However it gets somewhat boring after a while. Tonight would therefore be ideal for a change, don't you agree?" He snickered once again, and waved his wand, summoning Hermione to his feet. "I personally like it tight, and since only one of you could give me that…" Hermione shivered. Voldemort's laugh sounded once again. "No, dear," he said, "I have something entirely else in mind. You see, I never really had the chance to enjoy two women at once. I thought, why not take my chance?"

The Gryffindor's eyes fell shut, and her face immediately contorted with the effort it took to fight against the magic. It didn't change much. A mad smile formed upon Voldemort's features. "You see, even though the filthy Muggle blood that's running through Miss Granger's veins, one must admit that she's got a rather nice figure…for a Mudblood. It would be quite a shame not to make use of it… I have done her a favor, really. When she first came here, she never had been touched by anyone – a virgin. Anyone with some dignity would have left it that way. I have taught her how to make use of that body." He snickered. "Draco says that she was rather a know-it-all. At least now she's learned to actually use that mouth of hers better. In the beginning she wasn't really cooperative, but now…"

Another wave of his wand, and Hermione was seated on her knees at his feet, mouth wide. She couldn't shut it, nor possibly turn away. A muffled, pained scream followed by a horrible gagging sound told Minerva enough. She intuitively turned her gaze down, realizing what Voldemort must have forced her to do.

A disgustingly shrill laugh echoed through the room, sending shivers up and back down the elder woman's spine. "Would you like engage, my dear?" he questioned. Minerva McGonagall's eyes rose to meet his, ablaze with icy blue fire even though her eyes usually were green in color. Voldemort roughly pushed Hermione aside, who fell down on the carpet coughing. Minerva's jaw clenched. She couldn't do anything but obey as Voldemort quietly summoned her to him, too.

He was going to take the very last bit of these women's dignity. Up until then they could have refrained from actively participating as he mercilessly abused them, and had his way with them in every manner possible. Remaining entirely passive wouldn't be an option anymore now, though. He would make sure of that fact this time.

"You know, Mudblood," Voldemort whispered. "You will be surprised to hear, but Minerva here was certainly quite something in her days. She however thought herself better than most, and only thought the great Albus Dumbledore worthy of sharing conversation with her. I wouldn't be surprised if she and old Dumbledore secretly fucked one another, every once in a while. Fucking one of his pupils would be about the best old Albus could get. Where is he now, though? He, like you," he said, now fully directing himself at Minerva. "was too weak to really seize his chance for power. Dumbledore got scared in the end, and turned into the famous goodie-two-shoes he'll be reminded as. He then became a pathetic Mugglelover, and weak. Weak!" he yelled.

"I'll be reminded as the most powerful wizard that ever existed!" he exclaimed. "You know, you could have been great now, too – had you gotten involved with me, and seized your chance for power together with me, at least." He then directed himself at Hermione again, as if he appeared to have forgotten about her up until then. "She turned down her chance, didn't want anything to do with me." His tone was strangely soft now. He turned over his wand between his lengthy, and bony, white fingers.

"That's never changed, Tom," McGonagall spat. Fire raged in his eyes, and Hermione intuitively curled up, afraid for his reaction. Voldemort duriously slapped the elder Professor's face, and Hermione immediately shrieked in response. Minerva however didn't show any sign of weakness.

"You see," he continued. "Lord Voldemort doesn't give second chances, and-" "You are no one's forsaken Lord, Riddle!" Minerva spoke.

At once, he reacted. "Crucio!" Minerva immediately began writhing in unbearable pain. "You will obey me!" he raged, then released the spell, and watched with a smile of satisfaction as she weakly slumped at his feet.

Minerva lay painting heavily at his feet, bravely looking up to look him in the eye. "Never."

"No!" Hermione cried, as Voldemort immediately raised his wand again, very likely to repeat his earlier curse. He turned to her again. "Do you care about her?" he questioned, his voice an inhuman sizzling sound. Hermione didn't reply. With a very easy wave of his wand both women were bare. Hermione intuitively reached up to cover up her cleavage, crossing her legs to hide her most intimate area from view. Minerva didn't do the effort. She didn't fight as he with another easy wave of his wand forced her legs wide open.

"Look, Mudblood! If you so much care about her, why don't you show her that? Fuck her." Hermione slowly eyed the Professor, and swallowed in fear. She knew just what happened if you didn't listen to Lord Voldemort…


	2. Consequences

And even though she knew what was to come at her disobedience she could not bring herself to do as he ordered. She could not become like him, a rapist, even though the Professor would surely not see it like that for Hermione was forced by threat of torture if she didn't. So she bowed her head, waiting like the man on death row seconds before the noose is put over his head for the curse to come and hit her. "I order you to fuck her!" He roared, pointing his wand at Hermione now.

Hermione raised her head to look her Head of House in the eye, seeing the tired, yet fearless look in them, sparking something deep within her. She turned her gaze back to Voldemort. "No," her voice wavering slightly but she held his gaze firmly letting him know she wasn't backing down this time.

His red reptilian eyes narrowed before they relaxed, and a malicious grin appeared on his lips. "So the cub has grown a backbone now that the lioness is down. A weak one but one nonetheless." His back turned to Minerva as his full attention was on Hermione now. "Oh how I'm going to love breaking you again. You and Minerva. Crucio!"

The unbearable pain racked Hermione's body as she bit her lip to keep from screaming remembering what Minerva had once told her "_Voldemort cannot see that by hurting you, he would pain me more than by physically hurting me myself._"She could not let her professor down by showing any pain even though she knew the professor knew just how painful the Cruciatus curse was. Voldemort snarled at the resistance he was meeting when not getting the screams from the girl as he was expecting so he twisted his arm holding his wand, increasing the curse's power doubling the pain greatly so that Hermione not only bit through her lip but could not keep from howling in pain.

"Stop!" Minerva screamed, unable to see her student go through anymore. "Please Hermione, just do as he says." Voldemort waited a few more seconds before ending the curse, leaving Hermione twitching, curled up in the fetal position. He turned his head, smirking as he saw the Great Minerva McGonagall with tears pouring down her dirty face as her gaze was locked on the trembling woman. His smirk turned to a sinister grin. "Oh how the mighty fall." He walked closer to Hermione and pulled up her head by her hair, causing the younger to gasp in pain. "So this is how one breaks you." He conjured a knife in his hand, drawing the blade across Hermione's shoulders, diagonally downwards between her breasts before running the blade across the woman's belly button, blood pooling out from the fresh slices. "Not by hurting you but your cubs. I should have known." He let go of Hermione's hair before shoving her roughly on her chest, straddling her as he began to cut into her back, creating his own jigsaw puzzle, the pain from the slicing along with the pain from her fresh ones on her chest rubbing against the stone ground, causing Hermione to cry out. After ten minutes of torturing the woman, he stood up, grinning at the now silently sobbing Head of Gryffindor. He wasn't done with them yet. A man he was, though many questioned his humanness, and he had needs too.

He walked over to Minerva, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "And now Minerva, you will get the honor of watching me fuck your whore of a cub. Her ass is so tight and feels so good around my cock." He chuckled as he stood back up, knowing his words would infuriate the older woman. After walking over to Hermione, he forced her on her hands and knees, ass in the air. Hermione, realizing just what exactly he was planning on doing immediately tried to get away. It was no use as he positioned himself and slammed into her unprepared ass, a blood curdling scream escaping her mouth. Minerva shouted out at him to stop but he just laughed and kept slamming into the now sobbing young woman. Minerva struggled against the chains that bound her to her spot that had appeared after he had left her side to go and sodomize the other Gryffindor. Before he released his seed in Hermione, the doors opened up causing him to pull out quickly, and raise his wand, the killing curse on his lips.

"We found Potter!" the Death Eater exclaimed quickly, hoping this was enough to save his life. "And the blood traitor is with him!" Voldemort paused before a wicked grin appeared followed by a sinister laugh.

He turned to Minerva. "It looks like I win."

**_AN: Just so you all know, I'm a fan of cliffhangers, so this won't be the last. :) More on the way I promise. :) Please review and no flames. We write for fun, not money. Besides, Mama always said, "If you don't have anything good to say, then don't say anything at all."_**


	3. Escape

**_AN: Thanks to those that reviewed last chapter!_**

_He turned to Minerva. "It looks like I win."_ He summoned his clothes onto himself before calling Wormtail to transport Hermione and Minerva back to their cell while he left with the death eater to find out where they had found Potter and kill the boy.

When they arrived to their cell, Hermione shoved in first, landing on her back, causing her to cry out in pain, before she quickly turned on her side, curling up into a ball. When Minerva landed hard next, she immediately reached her hands out, searching for the younger woman in the darkness. Her increased senses picked up the smell of Hermione's blood along with her ears pinpointing the location of the younger woman. Slowly she moved forward before her fingertips brushed against a shaking shoulder. Slowly she pulled the curled up woman onto her lap and held her close as Hermione cried, her own silent, angry tears falling onto bushy hair. "Oh Hermione, why didn't you just do as he said?" Minerva asked as she rocked the woman silently.

"I couldn't rape you. I couldn't become him," Hermione replied, hiccupping.

"You wouldn't have become him sweetie. You would have just been protecting yourself." She gently combed Hermione's hair with one hand.

Hermione raised her head and looked at where she assumed was Minerva's face. "And who would have protected you?"

"I'm old…" Minerva started but was interrupted.

"Not that old, so stop saying you are."

"Hermione…"

"No. Minerva, watching you stand up to him reminded me that it was time to stop acting like the scared Hufflepuff I have been and start acting like the Gryffindor that I am. We're supposed to be courageous."

"And we're known to be reckless, too." Minerva said, causing Hermione to laugh only to gasp out in pain from the movement as it caused Minerva's hand to slide a bit down, upon one of the cuts. When the older woman felt the cut, she wished with all her might that she had a way to heal her student. She felt a tingling in her fingers as a blue light enveloped Hermione, shocking them both. Hermione immediately noticed the feeling of skin mending in the multiple places and when she flexed, once the light was gone, she noticed she could with little to no pain. Slightly panicked Minerva asked if she was alright.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked in awe.

"I did nothing. Are you alright?" Minerva's Scottish brogue make an appearance as worry laced her words.

"I'm fine. Everything has healed up! You have to have done something because never have I been healed before this since I've been captured so I know there isn't any wards or anything of that nature in this room that would heal me if I was seriously injured."

"All I did was wish with all my being that you were healed." Minerva said.

"Did you perform wandless magic?"

"There is a ward on this cell preventing that or I would have used wandless magic a long time ago."

Hermione thought deeply for a second before she barked a short laugh, "Accidental magic!"

Minerva's brows furrowed even though she knew Hermione couldn't see her. "Accidental magic happens with children."

"Indeed. Only because they don't have wands to channel their magic. Once the wizard gains a wand there is no need for accidental magic for they can control theirs. Wandless magic is the discipline of controlling magic without the use of a wand. And since you cannot use either and still have magic, it has to unleash some way and that is through accidental magic, or in this case, when it is either most needed or desired."

"I don't know…"

"Look at Harry. In his third year during the summer his wand was locked away and he didn't have the discipline for wandless magic. So how could you explain his Aunt bloating up to the point she became a balloon and the cupboard unlocking so he could get his things? Accidental magic."

"Alright, so we have the use of accidental magic. How is that going to help us escape?"

"You know how to navigate from this cell out of the anti-disapparition wards correct?" At Minerva's confirmation she went on. "Well we can escape in our animagi forms to the point where we can apparate."

"Our animagi forms? Last time I checked I was the only animagus here. Hermione…" Minerva said in a warning tone.

Realizing she was treading on thin ground Hermione spoke in a softened yet logical tone. "Well I thought it would come in handy with the war. What greater advantage is there than being an unregistered animagus?"

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose to impede the beginnings of a headache. "Please tell me Potter and Weasley haven't tried yet."

Hermione felt slightly offended that Minerva would think she would allow the boys to do something so dangerous when they both knew they lacked the discipline, but realized that the Trio had a habit of doing things that were dangerous. So why wouldn't it make sense that Hermione would be teaching the boys while learning herself? "No. I wanted to wait till I had it mastered before showing them that I was an animagus and then force them to train hard and gain a bit more discipline before teaching them how to become one themselves."

"And how far have you gotten?" Minerva sighed in relief. She knew at least Hermione would go about being an animagus in a smart way instead of jumping in head first.

"I only have transformed once with my wand."

Minerva sighed. "There's a lot you still need to learn and there are some things about being an animagus that you don't learn from a book. Now isn't the time to worry about that. But there is one other thing you forgot. How are we going to get past the Death Eaters that stayed behind? Although you could possibly take care of the door, an otter still isn't enough to take on armed Death Eaters, let alone quick enough, nor could either of us wandlessly save ourselves."

"Whoever said I was an otter?"

"But your Patronus…"

"The last time I casted a Patronus was in fifth year, before the fight at the ministry and the battle at Hogwarts at the end of last school year… things have changed since then and I'm sure my Patronus has also."

Minerva nodded, "Then let's try this. I take it we are supposed to desire to become our animal form to work?"

"Yeah. On the count of three: one, two, three." Unknown to the other both witches shut their eyes tightly and concentrated. Minerva went even so far to picture in her mind what her body felt like when transforming. She felt the tingling of magic along with shrinking. When she opened her eyes she could see barely in the dim light a huge figure across from her with honey colored eyes. She jumped back quickly, unconsciously, at the obviousness of a predator in the room.

"_It's alright, Minerva. I won't harm you." _If it were lighter Minerva probably would have been able to see the cat grin on Hermione's face. "_Do you think we'll have a problem getting out now?"_

_ "What are you? The fact that I can understand you and see your outline I can tell you're a big cat… but which one?"_

_ "Black panther. Now once I break down the door and take care of the guards on the other side, you lead the way." _She stretched her back, claws scrapping against the rock floors. _"I'm just glad this worked. I won't deny I was expecting _him_ to have something to keep us from transforming."_

_ "Why would he? You have to remember that he sees you and other muggleborns as inferior let alone not having the magical capability nor discipline mastering an animagus form. I'm sure if he knew you were a black panther he'd have another layer up on top of the wandless magic just in case you overpowered someone and was able to get a hold of a wand."_

_ "But you're an animagus?"_

Minerva made a noise that sounded like a snort. "_I'm a tabby cat. What harm can I do to a door let alone a person? Besides Tom knows I would not escape while you are still being held captive. I'm not known for saving my own skin at the expense of others, especially a student."_

_ "Indeed." _ Hermione turned to look at the steps. _"Well as the muggles say in the movies, 'Shall we get this party started?'"_

Minerva nodded and Hermione bounded up the stairs, pouncing on the door, shredding it like it was butter from the top to the bottom. The second time she pounced at it, the door gave way and made a hole which they escaped through. At the end of the hall two Death Eaters immediately headed their way, wands raised. But before either could get a curse off Hermione sprung on them, one paw slashing the throat of one while her jaws clamped around the others and ripped out his throat, blood squirting out everywhere and all over the walls. Minerva didn't shy away from the blood and absolute massacre in front of her. This was war and death just happened to be a part of it, and a small part of her wondered if it wasn't just Hermione that was in control of her actions. They moved on, Minerva taking the lead and were able to ambush a total of ten other Death Eaters throughout the house, following the way that led to the entrance. When they arrived to the door leading outside Hermione stopped, her nose lifting up in the air briefly before her ears flattened and her eyes narrowed, a hiss escaping her lips.

_"We need to move before more arrive. Come on, Hermione!"_

"_There's something I need to take care of. Hide and I will come back for you." _Before Minerva could respond Hermione bounded away to a small out of the way hallway. Minerva just stood there for a minute, not knowing what to do. Freedom was just outside those doors yet she couldn't leave her student. She followed and near the end of the hall five bodies were visibly torn apart. She entered the door and saw Hermione in a dead lock match with Nagini. She was far away enough to not get bit but close enough, if the opportunity presented itself, in pouncing range. Minerva noticed neither noticed her entrance and if she was silent enough, she could probably slink in the shadows and give Hermione the distraction she needed. Slowly she moved around, watching closely to see if she was noticed. Only the slight twitch of Hermione's ears gave her a clue that the other cat knew she was there but the snake was concentrating too hard on Hermione to notice. When she was close enough, she pounced on the snake's tail, sinking her claws and teeth into it. Nagini whipped around, jaw wide, but before she could reach Minerva, Hermione had closed her chops around a bit below and behind the snake's head while her claws shredded it in pieces, killing it instantly. Hermione dropped the piece that was in her mouth and looked at Minerva. _"I can tell you want answers but I'll explain later. Let's go."_

_ "And don't think I'll forget." _Minerva added before they left. When they bounded through the doors leading to the outside, Bellatrix and two other Death Eaters were there with her. Hermione was able to kill the two and dodge the curse Bellatrix fired off.

_"_How did you escape?" Bellatrix said, wand raised, watching them closely after spotting Minerva. Even the crazed woman could tell these two cats were the two Gryffindors they were holding prisoner.

Hermione just growled in response and pounced before Bellatrix could get another spell off, but instead of making full body contact, only one claw grazed Bellatrix's face while the other grazed her side, ripping out the pocket out of which two wands fell. The demented woman screamed out in pain before shooting off the killing curse which Hermione dodged while Minerva sprinted towards the fallen wands, recognizing them as theirs instantly. Hermione and Bellatrix circled one another before there was a sound of multiple pops signaling the return of the others. Even though they were still far away, Minerva could still see the furious look on Voldemort's face which deepened when he spotted them.

"Seize them! They are not to escape." He shrieked, sending a stunner their way. She started to move towards the woods for coverage and to the end of the anti-disapparition wards when she felt herself being lifted up. She stopped herself from swiping the object when she realized it was Hermione.

_"Sorry about this," _shemumbled from the side of her mouth_, "But I believe this is a bit faster especially as you have our wands in your mouth."_ Minerva nodded her head as much as she could. All around them stunners hit trees, splintering them but Hermione was able to dodge them all. Minerva felt a tingling of the wards dropping way and swiped Hermione's nose, which surprised the girl causing her to not only stop suddenly but drop her. In mid drop, Minerva transformed, wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and apparated them right as a green bolt of light hit their spot.

**_AN:Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and if you did then leave a review! More is on the way. And if you haven't guessed yet, expect the unexpected. :)_**


	4. Upper Highlands

**_AN: Here's the edited version as promised. :)_**

They arrived in a wooded area that had flourishing plants. Minerva let go of Hermione and stood up, instantly realizing that she was naked for the first time and transformed quickly back into her tabby form. She was thankful to see that Hermione hadn't noticed as the younger woman's eyes were closed, ears perked up, nose in the air, and if she dare say, a look of ecstasy on her face. She smiled at this inside; for someone who had been captured and tortured for so long, this had to have been bliss to Hermione. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw Hermione open her eyes and look down at her, paws kneading the lush undergrowth. "_Where are we? This area smells so… pure… so clean. And the sight is magnificent."_

_ "Upper Highlands. Come on, I've got a place not far away that we can stay at." _Hermione nodded and followed Minerva. She looked around taking in the beauty. All around them were trees; massive trees that looked to be many decades if not centuries old. There weren't any clear paths so she had to constantly watch her step along with watching Minerva. There definitely were places that she could've easily tripped over if she hadn't been paying attention: mostly roots sticking out of the ground. Some of the plants they walked past were as tall as Hermione herself and therefore she was thankful that Minerva navigated through more of the smaller vegetation for she surely would've lost her way in the taller one.

After half a mile Hermione heard something that had her mouth remind her of its dryness: a spring or brook. Not paying attention to Minerva, she roared water in joy and bounded towards the sound, not hearing Minerva telling her not to go. Hermione bounded on, not caring that she was crashing through the plants, some snapping under her weight. When she reached a clearing she stopped to admire the absolute beauty of the place. On the right was the source of the brook, water moving down the rocks to a small pool before moving even farther and opening up to what Hermione assumed would lead to a wider stream. Slowly she walked up to the water's edge and dipped her head low, eyes closed as she savored the cold clear water. This definitely beat the tainted water that was always given to her while being held captive. Slowly she opened her eye to stare at her reflection in the water, eyes widening as she retracted into her mind at the site before her.

Minerva raced after her and when she reached the clearing she approached cautiously when she saw Hermione's tense figure over the water. In the pit of her stomach, Minerva had a bad feeling. It was confirmed when Hermione turned around and instead of honey eyes spotting her, were bright yellow; an obvious sign that it was the panther in charge and not Hermione's mind. It was a survival mechanism for Animagi.

It had been discovered, and not mentioned in many books, that when a witch or wizard became an Animagus, until the animal part of the mind and the human part of the mind fully merged - which would take, sometimes, multiple times of transforming, if not a year or two - the animal part would take over when the human mind either retreated deep inside for some reason, or the situation called for precise instinctual movement. There was a trigger, though, that would help the human gain control back if needed. Minerva herself had had a few problems when she first became an Animagus. She had been chased by a dog and her animal mind took over so it was pure instincts moving and not being hindered by human error. Albus, who was the one helping her succeed in Animagi training, had used catnip to calm down the animal side to allow her to take over and Minerva had a feeling the same thing wouldn't work for Hermione. She knew right now, to the panther, she was either food or an enemy. Her question was answered as the panther gave out a challenging growl before bounding her way.

Minerva dodged the swipes, using her small size and speed in small distances, to her advantage, hoping she could last till the panther tired out. She hadn't taken into account that this wasn't your average panther as it shared Hermione's mind and after some time it scored a hit, flinging her body into a tree, knocking her unconscious, causing her to transform back. The panther walked closer to the body, sniffing it and finding it was the same smell as the cat - still a threat. She walked closer and opened her jaws right above Minerva's neck and lowered.


	5. Washing Away

**_She walked closer and opened her jaws right above Minerva's neck and lowered._**

_NO! You will not kill her!_ shot in the panther's mind as it reared back, yowling in pain as the battle of wills and power of the mind began.

Minerva awoke shortly later to a pain in her side and realized she was not a cat anymore nor was she dead. Summoning her wand and then Hermione's she looked over to see the panther curled up and shaking. It was obvious that there was a battle of minds going on. Quickly she transfigured some leaves into a robe, realizing she should've done this earlier before transfiguring another for Hermione. Slowly she approached the panther, making sure if it was the panther that resurfaced she would be prepared. After a painful yowl escaped, Minerva threw caution to the wind and knelt down, pulling the panther's head into her lap and placing the robe over the body. She whispered words of encouragement and told Hermione that she could do this, could overpower the panther's mind if she pushed. Fifteen more minutes passed and Minerva started to lose hope until Hermione stopped moving. She held her breath, wand close by in case it weren't the eyes she wanted looking back at her.

A long, raw, excruciating yowl escaped the panther as pain filled golden honey eyes opened. "I know you're in pain, but you need to transform, Hermione, while you're still in control." Before the last words escaped her lips Hermione had complied, the robe perfectly covering her.

"Merlin, I'm a monster," Hermione cried softly. "Those men stood no chance and I just massacred them. One was just a teenager, Minerva! My age! If not younger! And not only did I tear his whole wand arm off but tore my claw through his heart."

Minerva pulled her closer, realizing that the shock of seeing her blood soaked fur must have been what caused Hermione to retreat into her mind. Although the young woman had been in skirmishes before, she had not killed before; something Minerva had overlooked. The first kill was always the hardest, let alone in Hermione's case, multiple kills. "You are not a monster. This is war, and people will die. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"But all the blood!"

"Life-blood spilt or stone cold from Killing Curses, death is death no matter how one got there. There is no difference. You showed no mercy just as they would have showed none to you. Plus, most of your kills were instant, not prolonging their suffering."

Hermione just shook her head while she properly but the robe on and stood up, turning her back to Minerva. "And then I attacked and almost killed you," she whispered so softly and if it weren't for the fact that Minerva had the hearing of her Animagus even in her human form she wouldn't have caught it.

"Hermione, that wasn't you, but it was the panther that took over. You probably didn't even know it was possible, did you?" At her shake Minerva added, "That is because it isn't told in books, but from master to apprentice."

"Will I always attack others, even the ones I call friends while in that state?"

"Probably. The panther doesn't have friends. The only people it wouldn't attack is its family, its cubs, and," she hesitated before stating, " its chosen mate."

Hermione turned around and looked at Minerva quickly. "Its mate… you mean the panther has a mate of its own or my choice?"

Minerva sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "It's complicated. You see, over time your Animagus mind will merge with yours along with your desires. You will always be in control of your body now and the more you transform, the less likely your panther side will take over, but there is no knowing how long that will take. The fact that you have now just overpowered it for the first time is a good thing for it will start to give you a longer leash to work with… in theory that is. Once we get to the cottage I will teach you the meditative exercises you will need in order to communicate and get to know her better and then she can answer your questions about mates."

Before Hermione could say anything else Minerva had walked over to the brook, twirling her wand in complex movements and then waving it over herself, transfiguring the robe into an emerald green bikini. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight. She didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that Minerva was in a bikini or how comfortable she seemed to wear it. The younger woman thought that surely this woman who wore teaching robes that buttoned to her neck would most likely wear a one piece, not two. And oh how that bikini showed off Minerva's body. If all the boys at Hogwarts that fantasized over McGonagall could see her now, they would surely be shocked that she looked better than they could ever imagine.

Even though she was a no-nonsense professor, McGonagall still had an elegant beauty that demanded attention and the fact that she wore such voluptuous robes had many wondering just what kind of body she had underneath. Although they had been in the same room together, naked, Hermione hadn't gotten the chance to really look at the older woman's body for she was more focused on Voldemort and now she wished she had. Minerva was long and toned. Hermione had read somewhere that the woman had played Quidditch and her body showed it. Her shoulders were slightly broader but still feminine, and her arms were long and muscular, just like her long legs. She was brought out of her admiration of the other's body as Minerva asked, "Are you coming?" looking over her shoulder.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts as she waved her recently returned wand, transfiguring her robe into a red bikini. She looked down and instantly regretted her choice as she saw crisscross red fading lines on her chest, sides, and stomach that would become scars. Since Minerva had already seen her transfigure into this suit it was pointless to change it into a one piece. Minerva had already turned her head back forward and walked farther in, stopping as the water reached shoulder height. Hermione stopped a few feet behind her, surprised at the warmth of the water.

The other woman turned and, noticing the surprise, commented, "I cast a warming charm on the area, or we'd be freezing right now." She watched the younger woman nod before looking down at the water, watching as a red stream left, indicating the current was washing the battle's residue off. Anguish transformed the younger woman's face as she watched the flow line increase in length and width.

Minerva ducked down and grabbed some of the plants, transfiguring it into a bottle of shampoo, and wadded over to the distraught woman. It was better if she moved to the more shallow water as Hermione would've had to have treaded water out by Minerva if she came to her. She poured some of the gel into one hand before handing the bottle to Hermione, "Hold this and turn around. I'm going to wash your hair." And she proceeded to do just that. After both were clean they left the water, casting drying charms before transfiguring their suits into robes again.

Hermione followed behind Minerva as the taller woman lead them back into the woods for another mile before it opened up to a small clearing where there sat a small cottage. It was made out of stones of all different shapes, colors, and sizes with a beautiful garden off to the side. "It's kept under many wards and charms so we should be fine for now." They walked up to the door and Minerva unwarded and unlocked it before ushering Hermione inside. "It's not big but it served its purpose at the time needed."

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think by leaving a review please! _**


	6. The Cottage

**_AN: Sorry this took so long. Been a busy week but here's a longer chapter! Enjoy. :)_**

Hermione looked around wide eyed. It was beautiful to her. Although small, it was open and had a homely feel to it. On one side was a tartan print couch with a table in front of it. On a wall there was a fireplace that had beautiful stonework around it. On the other side of the room was a small, round table with four chairs around it. Throughout the room there were a few knick knacks here and there. Hermione noticed there wasn't any dust on anything but she didn't know if that was because of anti-dust charms or because there was a House Elf. Her question was answered as she heard a familiar pop.

"Mistress," an older House Elf squeaked, "You are back. Glenna has been keeping the house clean for when Mistress returns."

"Thank you, Glenna. This is Hermione Granger, and she'll be staying with me until we know what we're doing next."

The House Elf turned and bowed. "Hello Miss Hermione. I am Glenna, the McGonagall House Elf. If you need anything just ask."

"Actually there is something you could get us. Could we get a set of clothes? And one of Rhoswen's cloaks?" Glenna nodded before popping out. "Rhoswen was my mother," Minerva answered Hermione's questioning gaze. They walked over to the couch, both sitting down at an end. A plate of ginger newts appeared along with two cups of tea. Hermione's mouth salivated when she looked at the plate, her stomach signaling its emptiness with a grumble.

Glenna popped back in. "The clothes are laid out on the bed."

"Thank you. And do you mind if we have dinner in half an hour? We both are tired and in need of a meal."

"Yes, Mistress." She popped away as Minerva stood up, grabbing a ginger newt. "Shall we?" she said motioning down the hall. Hermione stood up and followed, also grabbing a ginger newt on her way to nibble on. "The first door on your left is the door leading into the kitchen. The door on your right leads to the bathroom. The second door on your right is my old room and now my study and the second door on the left is my brother's old room now resized to hold parts of the McGonagall library I chose. And this," she said opening the two mahogany French doors, "is the master bedroom." They walked inside and Hermione admired the room. "You will be sleeping in here."

Hermione looked at the king sized bed before turning back to Minerva. "What about you?"

"I will be sleeping on the couch."

The younger woman shook her head. "No, you won't. This is your home, and I will not take your bed from you. Either we share or I take the couch."

"Now Miss Granger…" Minerva started, wrapping around her teacher persona like a cloak, but was interrupted by a raised eyebrow.

"After all we've been through, you are going to stand there and try to act like my professor instead of the woman I was trapped with and tortured just earlier today." She shook her head and walked closer to the bed where one pile of clothes sat. "Besides Minerva, you aren't my professor anymore as I wasn't planning on coming back."

Minerva walked over to the other pile. "And why is that?" Hermione paused after she had picked her pile up and had made her way to the door leading to the bathroom.

"I will explain tomorrow as we are tired and it is a lengthy response."

"And Nagini?"

"Again, tomorrow."

"Indeed."

Hermione retreated through the door to change while Minerva changed in the room quickly. They both had sighed unknowingly as they finally felt properly clothed even though Hermione's attires were a wee bit too big for her. But she wouldn't complain as her shirt was a green silk button down with khakis, most likely Minerva's. She waved her wand, shrinking the pants to fit better but left the top alone. She liked the extra material. When she stepped out she found that Minerva had already left and headed out to the living room herself. On the coffee table were two plates laden with food.

"I hope you don't mind but I had Glenna bring the food here instead of the table."

Hermione sat down on the couch and the women dug into the food. The younger woman thankfully remembered to eat slowly or everything would've came back up as it had been a while since her last decent meal. And Glenna had done an amazing job. Tonight's meal consisted of spaghetti with a meat sauce, greens, garlic bread, and a cup of fresh fruit. A simple yet light meal which her stomach was thankful for.

"Glenna has been informed that the meals should remain light tomorrow also to give your stomach another day to get used to food before we go to something heavier."

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine with anything after what I've been forced to eat. Anything beats moldy stale bread and rotten gunk." When they had finished and the dishes were cleared away, Hermione looked down at her hands before looking back up. "Could you show me the library before we call it a night? It's just been so long since I've seen, let alone touch, or read a book."

Minerva nodded before getting up and leading the way. Although the younger woman had most definitely changed since she was captured, she was still glad to see some things hadn't; Hermione's love for books being one of them. When she opened the door, Hermione entered and immediately went to the first bookshelf, bringing her hand out to caress the spine. She took in a deep breath, breathing in the musky smell of old texts before making a selection and taking it to one of the two armchairs that sat in front of a lit fireplace. Minerva selected a book herself to read and took the other chair. An hour passed and the older woman was finding it harder to stay awake so she placed her book down intending to head to bed without Hermione but spotted the other woman asleep, clutching the book. Minerva felt a small smile grace her lips at the sight. Though Hermione would disagree, she thought that there was still some innocence in the girl, for though she was not a virgin in the physical sense anymore, she was still a virgin in the art of making love.

She had not experienced the gaze of a lover on her naked body, a lover who finds the spots that make her moan, sigh, and cry out in ecstasy; a lover who would touch intimately and worship her body, and not abuse it for their pleasure; a lover who would give her a true orgasm, completion, one whose name would roll off her lips for the first time. That is what made her innocent still among other things. And the more she thought about it, the more Minerva realized that deep down, though she would never admit it, she wanted to be that one and it shocked her.

Gently the book was removed from Hermione's lithe fingers before she picked up the limp body. She was surprised to feel the young Gryffindor was a lot lighter than she had anticipated and it made her worry. Once in the bedroom, Minerva laid Hermione down, transfiguring the khakis to boxers and unbuttoned the first two buttons on the shirt so there was room to move. She bit her lip when she noticed that although it was smart to undo the top two buttons, it allowed the swell of Hermione's breasts to be revealed. There was nothing more at that moment that she wanted to do but to feel with her lips if the skin she was viewing was as soft as it looked, to kiss down this body and worship it. She bit her lip before summoning her nightwear and quickly changed before sliding in on the other side of the bed.

She could only pray to Merlin that she didn't do something stupid during the night. It had been so long since she had shared her bed with another. Yes Hermione had allowed her to hold her when they were held captive but that was because of the circumstances. Now that it had changed, she had no clue if it would be welcomed. She thought back to earlier that day and her choice in choosing that two piece suit instead of the one piece that she normally wore in front of others. Never had she ever been so bold except, and she paused at the next thought, when she was looking for a mate. When she was younger, she had had many mates, but then she lost Sorsha and the need to mate never flared again. Her cat self mourned over Sorsha just as much but now, although it was nowhere near as strong as before, there was slowly starting to build, that need to mate. She made her mind up to meditate soon and have a talk with her animal self, something she hadn't done in ages.

**_An: Please tell me what you think by leaving a review! I should have another chapter posted soon._**


	7. Answers

During the night the two had moved unconsciously closer. At one point a whimper had escaped Hermione as a nightmare plagued her and, while still asleep, Minerva drew her into her arms, calming the younger woman instantly, snuggling closer to the warm body. When the sun rose, Minerva was the first to awaken, noticing instantly that she was holding the other woman and stood no chance of getting out of it as Hermione's hands had the front of her night shirt in a vice grip and a leg was draped over hers. Since she couldn't escape without waking the other she decided to study her instead.

Over the years Hermione's infamous bushy hair transformed into ringlets that framed her face. Minerva knew that underneath closed eye lids were brown eyes that were windows to the younger woman's soul, that perfectly expressed her emotions and shone with intelligence. Her plump lips were slightly parted and begging to be kissed.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Hermione moved, yawning as her eye lashes fluttered open. "Good morning," she whispered, stretching as she removed her leg.

"Good morning to you too," Minerva replied. "How did you sleep?"

Hermione's face scrunched up in thought before replying. "I started to have a nightmare, but it stopped midway through and I slept peacefully after that. Do you know why?"

"Maybe because you were being held? It's definitely something that isn't in a nightmare and thus when your body realized that the nightmare stopped, I assume."

"If that's the case then it looks like you're stuck holding me for awhile," Hermione joked, though deep down she was serious. "So what are the plans for today?"

"Get dressed, have breakfast, work on meditation, then lunch." A corner of Hermione's mouth turned up, but only for a second as Minerva added, "After that you have some questions to answer." Hermione scowled. "Thought I'd forget about that?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"I was hoping so." Hermione replied. "But obviously it's unavoidable." She got up and noticed there were clothes on top of the chest at the foot of the bed. Picking them up, Hermione walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Minerva stayed in bed as she watched her before getting up herself and changing. Once finished they left and walked to the table that had fresh fruit, eggs, toast, and bacon on it. A light but filling meal.

Hermione was silent as she ate, thinking about how she was going to answer Minerva's questions and she found she would rather answer sooner rather than later. She voiced her thoughts. "Besides, how am I to concentrate on meditating when all I am thinking about is what I'm answering?"

Minerva nodded in response. "Alright then. Let's go sit on the couch and we'll talk." They stood up and walked over, taking a seat on opposite ends, bodies turned towards the other.

"I do have a quick question… well maybe not quick, but important. How were you captured?"

"It wasn't so much as captured as imprisoned. After taking over the Ministry, Tom took over Hogwarts easily. With the Ministry in his back pocket, which meant the Board of Governors, he placed Severus as Headmaster and hired the Carrows to teach Dark Arts. Needless to say I got into a disagreement with Severus and he sent me to Tom for imprisonment."

"So Hogwarts is unprotected?"

"No. Filius, Pomona, Poppy, Rolanda, and a few other professors are still there. I only worry about my Gryffindors and who is watching over them in my place. Now, how were you captured and why weren't you going to return?"

"They captured me after I had placed a memory charm upon and relocated my parents. I was foolish and stayed the night at my home with few wards which they broke through easily. I didn't think they would've attacked so soon. As for why we weren't returning, Dumbledore gave Harry an assignment. Naturally Ron and I told him he wasn't going to do this alone."

"And what was this assignment?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. Dumbledore had made them swear to never tell anyone and when Hermione, when she was alone with him that is, asked what about Professor McGonagall, he had replied that she didn't need to know for fear that she would leave Hogwarts to help them and he wanted her to protect Hogwarts in his stead.

"I was told after asking the former Headmaster to never tell you but as you can no longer go back to Hogwarts, I guess it wouldn't hurt. What do you know about Horcruxes?"

"They're extremely Dark magical artifacts that hold a piece of a human soul. They are extremely hard to destroy." Minerva narrowed her eyes at Hermione before realization dawned on her face and she jumped up, furious.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! I swear if you weren't already dead I would kill you now!" she shouted up to the heavens. She paced back and forth a few times before she stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose, other hand on hip, trying to ward off the building headache. "So let me get this straight. Tom created a Horcrux."

"Seven to be exact."

"Circe. Seven? And Albus wanted you to find them all on your own?" Hermione nodded. "But you all are just barely adults and this kind of magic…"

"Barely adults we may be, but you have to remember Minerva, Harry, Ron, and I haven't had a normal childhood and have been up against more these six years than most adults in their lives. Harry more than Ron and I. This is nothing new to us."

Minerva looked away and walked towards the lit fireplace, staring into the flames. She placed both hands on the mantle, using them to brace her as she leaned closer to the fire and closed her eyes. "It shouldn't be that way," she said, sorrow lacing her words, brogue thick. "You three should've had a normal childhood. Children and teenagers should never have to fight." Minerva heard Hermione stand up and walk closer as she finished. "The adults have failed to protect you. Your professors, the very ones who take a pledge to protect all that belongs to Hogwarts, failed to protect you." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I failed to protect you."

Hermione came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, you didn't fail. If you had we wouldn't still be alive."

Minerva raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Pray tell, how I've protected any of you?"

"We never made it easy." Minerva snorted at the massive understatement. "But there were two specific times that stick out the most. The night Dumbledore died when the Death Eaters attacked, you fought with everything you had and protected many. Then when Umbridge took over. She always tried to pull us down while you were the one who protected us, and stood up for us. Even at the expense of your life," she whispered the last, raising a hand to place it on Minerva's breast bone. "We were all so scared that night; we all thought you were dead. All the Gryffindor boys wanted to leave the exam and avenge you while the girls wept in anguish. I don't think many were able to finish the rest of the exam. I did but that was because I had finished way before the attack and was only checking my answers for the third time."

Minerva shook her head. "I never should've gone out. If I hadn't, I would've been there when you bunch went to the Ministry. I would've been able to prevent it from even happening for you would have come to me to check to see if Harry's false vision was true or not."

Hermione moved behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist as she leaned her head up against her back. "You know Harry. He probably wouldn't have waited and would've gone ahead. Please don't blame yourself anymore about not being able to protect us. We have always felt safe and protected when around you and Dumbledore. Harry and Ron would agree."

Minerva closed her eyes again, moving her arms to cover Hermione's, relaxing into the embrace. After a bit of silence she spoke up. "So the boys are hunting Horcruxes. When do you plan on joining them?"

"I have to find them first. But at the moment my main focus is getting better. After being held prisoner for so long, I need to relax before joining them in grueling conditions."

Minerva nodded, eyes opening. "Then you are more than welcome to stay here while you recover."

"What are you going to do now that you can't go back to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. Somehow get a hold of Order members and run missions that they are unable to do."

Hermione bit her lip. Harry might be mad at her choice but he could not deny that adding Minerva to their group would not only add to their chances of surviving as Minerva was an excellent dueler, but she would be able to provide information that could help with the search and help them with their dueling skills along with other things. "Would you be willing to join us? It would be nice to have another brain to bounce ideas off of along with another wand in case things got hairy."

"Would the boys agree?" Minerva asked skeptically.

"Maybe not at first but once I point out the advantages, I'm sure they would. Please agree. It would make things so much more bearable. Along with easier on the mind."

Minerva nodded. "Alright then. As long as they agree I will." She felt more than heard Hermione yawn behind her. "Take a nap, Hermione. You have some time before lunch." But as she finished a yawn escaped her lips also.

"Same goes for you then. "She released Minerva, backing up a bit as the taller woman turned around. Biting her lower lip, she gathered the infamous Gryffindor courage and made a request. "I'm afraid if I shut my eyes I will find myself once again in a nightmare. Do you mind, just for now and maybe tonight, holding me?"

Minerva nodded. "Of course." She waved her wand, enlarging the couch to fit both of them. "Do you mind if we stay out here? I fear if we retreated to the bed we would sleep past lunch."

Hermione gave her a small smile before using her wand to move the couch closer to the fire. At Minerva's raised eyebrow she responded. "What? I like the sound of a crackling fire along with its warmth on my face."

She got a small smile in response before the older woman laid down on the couch and opened her arms for the younger. Hermione laid down, back towards Minerva as toned arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to her body. Hermione sighed in content as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from the fire and the warmth and comfort from the woman behind her.

Minerva's smile widened, enjoying the feel of Hermione in her arms again. She definitely didn't mind the fact that she would be holding her again tonight. Tightening her arms, Minerva closed her eyes, falling asleep.

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed and drop a review if you can! Thank you to those who do review._**


	8. Meeting

"Mistress, Miss Hermione, it's time for lunch," Glenna said, shaking the women awake. Hermione woke up, stretching her whole body, and with how close she was to Minerva, her bottom pressing deeper into Minerva's waist, causing the older woman to bite her lip in order to hold back her moan. She definitely planned on having a word with her cat form. This was getting ridiculous. Next thing you know she'll be in heat. That thought alone made her shudder.

Glenna smirked as she turned around. She saw her Mistress hold back a moan when Miss Hermione stretched into her. It had been a long time since she had seen Mistress interested in someone and thought this one was quite young, but still she looked and seemed perfect for Mistress. _Now what to do to get Mistress and hopefully soon to be Madam together. _Already in her head she started to scheme. Although she had always served Gryffindors, if Glenna was able to go to Hogwarts, she would've been sorted into Slytherin.

"Thank you for waking us, Glenna," Minerva said as they got up, walking towards the dining table. Lunch was homemade chicken noodle soup from scratch, including the noodles.

"Mistress, Glenna will be going into town today. Is there anything you need me to get?"

Minerva looked at Hermione before looking back. "Yes actually, but I need a quill and parchment to make a list." Glenna snapped her fingers and said objects appeared. Minerva turned back to Hermione. "I suggest we come up with a list of all the things we need and a list of what to get for the journey."

"That's a good idea." While eating they figured out roughly what would be needed. When finished with both Minerva gave the lists to the House Elf.

"Now don't get everything at once or at one place. The last thing I want is for you to raise suspicion, alright?"

"Yes Mistress. I'll be going now."

Minerva stood up, Hermione following behind, and walked back towards the couch, moving it back to its original place and conjuring pillows in front of the fire. "Sit down in a comfortable position with your back straight." Hermione complied and Minerva did the same. "First we are going to work on clearing the mind. I want you to stop all thoughts and focus on your breathing. If you feel like your mind is starting to stray, make sure you focus back on your breathing. We'll do this for fifteen minutes."

Hermione nodded in response, not asking any questions like Minerva was expecting her to. Ten minutes into the exercise, Minerva stopped concentrating on her own breathing and watched Hermione's face, trying to see if the other woman was keeping her mind blank and focused on her breathing. After a minute of no sign of movement, Minerva gently eased into Hermione's mind and found that indeed, the younger woman was succeeding in keeping her mind blank and focused solely on her breathing, a great feat for someone whose mind was constantly working.

When the fifteen minutes were up Minerva gave her the next step. "Alright, this should be a little easier since you already know what your animal is. Now what you need to do is focus on all the traits of the panther and try to figure out why that animal is yours. How are you similar to a panther enough for it to be your animal form?"

Hermione bit her lower lip in thought. It had surprised her the first time she discovered her animal was a panther and not an otter like her Patronus. But now that she thought of it, she saw some similarities: intelligent, a loner, powerful, and quick. "Alright, I think I got it."

"Alright, the final step is to transform and then instead of focusing on breathing, use that same technique but focusing on looking inside. You should see a terrain, and if willing, your animal, to talk to,"

Hermione nodded her head and they both transformed. Minerva nodded to Hermione before shutting her eyes and looking inside to see which place of meeting her animal had chosen this time. She was surprised to find herself this time outside, for usually her animal preferred the indoors. The area, though, was familiar; in fact it was the same location she and Hermione had been at yesterday when they were at the brook. She looked around and spotted the tabby by the edge of the woods.

"It has been awhile since you've come to talk to me, Minerva," Tabby said, licking the top of one paw.

"We have been together for so long along with our desires that there hasn't been a need to."

"But now you wonder why we are starting to have desires for a mate."

"Yes. After losing Sorsha, the desire to mate was gone and now… it's starting up again. Why?"

"Because the time of mourning is over. It's time for change and with these past years, you have become different. So much so that you will be achieving something unheard of… a second animal form."

Minerva's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

"No, it is not." A deep voice said in the trees. Minerva's head whipped around as she saw a huge figure approach. Once it stepped into the light, Minerva's jaw dropped. "You have changed enough, have advanced so far into the field of Transfiguration that it is I who chose you. You do not represent the traits of a tabby cat anymore although you'll be able to transform into one still but now you are more like me."

The tabby cat grinned. "Well she is a Gryffindor after all. No surprise a lioness would be her second form."

Minerva came out of her state of shock. "So I will be able to transform into either or…"

The lioness nodded in reply. "But I warn you now, it will be no easier when our minds merge as it was when you transformed with Tabby for the first time. Also my desires to mate are stronger than that of a house cat so make sure you are prepared to mate soon after transforming a few times."

Minerva nodded. "Thank you for telling me. Now if you two will excuse me, I need to check on Hermione." They nodded and she left, opening her eyes only to see Hermione still had hers closed.

When Hermione had followed Minerva's instructions she found herself in a tree, sitting on a thick branch. She started to panic before a voice next to her caught her attention. "Do not panic. You won't fall." She looked over to see a big black panther on the branch with her tail moving lazily. "You may as well get used to heights. I am a climber."

Hermione nodded, and focused solely on the animal, trying to forget about the drop. "So you're my animal form."

"Obviously. It's about time we met."

"I didn't know it was possible."

"Of course you didn't. You became an Animagus without anyone training you. You realize how dangerous and stupid that was?" Hermione looked down in shame. "And that is why I'm your animal instead of an otter like your Patronus. Your loner side. The side that tries to do things alone and is alone among others."

"But I have Harry and Ron…"

"But are they the same as you? As in intellect? In power? No. You only need them because of your human wants of having friends."

"Everyone needs friends."

"Why? We just proved yesterday that we can do things alone. We escaped from that evil snake who abused us."

"Minerva was with us."

"We took care of the weak ones ourselves."

Sorrow appeared on Hermione's face. "We slaughtered them."

The panther's tail beat against the limb angrily. "Stop this," she roared, before softening slightly. "It was us or them. Should we have showed them the mercy they never would've shown us?" She was silent as she studied Hermione. "Look, in my world killing is natural; it's survival. I see how to you, someone who has never killed before, it is viewed as evil, but I also see some circumstances it is alright. This was one of those times and you need to accept it. You need to let go of your guilt. Only then, and with work, can you master the form."

"How do you know so much for an animal?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We are in your mind, and naturally I represent the animal and you. Now onto other matters. You have overpowered me once in wills. That is good, but had there been any threats at the time, it would've been harder. This McGonagall, I can tell you trust her and she is training you. She needs to know how to help you to regain control."

"Harder? But Minerva said…"

The panther shook her head. "She is a mere tabby cat, easier to control, and not a predator like me. In order to help you regain control she needs to find a way to stop us. Her strongest stunner, binding spell, anything that will defeat me, because while I can move, well you have experienced once already how hard it is."

"I'll tell her."

"Good. The last thing is finding a mate. I see you are interested in one of your friends but after everything you are hesitant. I will give you some time to find a mate, but if I can't stand them, I won't accept them."

"But shouldn't you like what I like?"

The panther snorted. "I pick a mate on who will give me offspring that will survive, that will be strong, a protector. Not this 'everyone expected us to be together' crap. You humans base relationships on feelings and such things like 'pity fucks' or 'I don't think I can find anyone better so I'll choose him to mate with.' No. That I will not accept."

Hermione was silent. "What about Minerva?" Because she had a feeling that the panther wouldn't accept Ron.

"She may be the Head of Gryffindor but her form is that of a house cat. I know you believe her to be strong, but is she strong enough? No. If her form was anything of strength or protection, then yes."

"Will you ever change your mind?"

"If she proves herself. I have yet to see her in battle."

"Hopefully that won't happen anytime soon."

"If you want her as your mate you better hope sooner rather than later."

"But she can't give me offspring."

"Oh yes, she can. If she is as good as you think in Transfiguration she most definitely can." The panther turned her head, as if distracted. "I will not explain how as we don't have the time. McGonagall has been waiting for you long enough. Until next time."

Before Hermione could respond she opened her eyes to see a tabby cat looking back at her. Minerva transformed back as did Hermione. "So how was it?" Minerva asked as they both stood up and walked to the couch where a tea set was on the end table next to it. After accepting her own tea, Hermione took a small sip.

"Interesting. Intense."

"Indeed." Minerva took a sip of her own tea before wrapping both hands around her tea cup. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Hermione nodded. "I know now how you can help me calm down if the panther takes over."

"And?"

"Restrain me somehow. Or beat me in a fight. Considering you're a tabby, though, you're probably best bet would be a strong stunner."

"Indeed," Minerva replied, hiding her smile behind the rim of her tea cup, wondering if her new form could take on a panther. "Was that it?"

Hermione blushed, answering Minerva's thoughts. "There was mention of needing to find a mate that is acceptable. I have some time, but I assume after a certain amount of time it won't be my choice."

Minerva nodded. "That is the problem with having a feline as an Animagus. Just hope you have a mate for when you go into heat."

"Why?"

Minerva just shook her head. "This is one thing you have to find out on your own." Hermione grimaced.

_**AN: Thank you for sticking with the story. I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter (at least in this month) as I have a lot of major things due this month, exams, and looking for a job for the rest of my life. I'll try to post as soon as possible.**_


	9. Fun in the Sun

_**AN: Sorry this is a bit short and took forever to post. Enjoy!  
**_

_**A few days later in the Library**_

"So who are these two women?" Hermione asked.

"That is Aileen and Edana McGonagall, my grandmothers."

"Wait, they were married?"

Eyebrow quirked Minerva replied, "Yes. Even though it is frowned upon in some circles, gay marriage is common in the wizarding world. Edana McGonagall was the black sheep - as the Muggle phrase goes - of the family. She met Aileen, who was a Transfiguration mistress, fell in love, married, and then nine months later my father Fagan was born."

Hermione turned to look at Minerva, both eyebrows raised before turning back to the photo, "So it is possible?"

Minerva chuckled. "Almost anything is possible when magic is involved."

Hermione nodded her head before looking at the next photo. "And this I take it is your family."

A smile appeared on her lips. "Yes. My father Fagan, mother Rhoswen and my older brother Mackay."

"I noticed that all the names are Scottish or Gaelic. Why isn't yours the same?"

"My father was always interested in mythology and when my mother was giving birth to me, my father had a splitting headache that no potion helped. He said he took it as a sign that I should be named after the deity Athena who gave Zeus a headache when she was born. But Athena McGonagall didn't sound right so they changed it to Minerva."

"Wow." She turned to the older woman. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Relax. It is a beautiful day out. We should go out in our animal forms and enjoy the weather."

A smirk appeared on Hermione's face. "Race you to the stream."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "On the count of three. One, two…" Before she reached three Hermione was off, transforming midway through the open door. Minerva exclaimed "cheater!" before transforming into her tabby form, climbing the nearest tree, and jumping from branch to branch. Unknown to Hermione, not only was this the fastest way but this wasn't the first time she had raced to the stream. She chuckled to herself when she reached the clearing. In the back of her mind she felt a nagging sensation to change into her lion form and let it get a stretch for a change. Normally she wouldn't give into an impulse like this, but curiosity overrode norm.

Immediately she felt everything enlarge and the branch she was currently on buckled a bit, yet held her weight. A thrill rushed through her body as she flexed her new powerful muscles. Although she loved being a tabby cat, she found she could easily love this new, bigger, more powerful form effortlessly. Her attention was pulled when she heard movement below and watched as Hermione ran through, looking over her shoulder, possibly looking for the older woman.

Hermione stopped and lifted her head slightly, closely listening for Minerva. The wind shifted, causing Hermione to pause as a new scent hit her nose, a scent that was foreign, but familiar at the very same time. She looked up just as there was movement above her and the creature landed in front of her. Hermione had never heard of lions being in the Highlands, but here was one now and she immediately went on defense, the panther in her ready to take control if the lion attacked. It jumped towards her and immediately the panther took over, roaring out a challenge.

Minerva, who had leapt at Hermione in fun, realized her mistake as she recognized the roar as a challenge and not of fun. She forgot that to Hermione along with her animal form, she was just a lion, a threat, and not Minerva. When she realized this, the lion took over. Both big cats lunged and tore at the other until eventually, the lion pinned the panther.

Minerva was able to regain control of speech and called out, "Stop, it's me, Hermione." The lion, who remained in control of motor function, applied more pressure as the panther tried to sit up. When she spoke, realization dawned in the other animal's eyes among other emotions along with a new scent coming forth as it did before it all disappeared as Hermione transformed back. The lion part of Minerva's brain yowled at the brief scent as its desires rose. To tone it out, Minerva regained total control and shifted back, immediately getting up and off of Hermione.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should have mentioned a few days ago I discovered I have a secondary form."

"I didn't even know something like that was possible," Hermione said, getting up and dusting off, trying to push into the back of her mind the desire she felt while a panther.

"Neither did I until recently. It definitely was a shock to learn, but on the bright side we now know if you lose control we have another means to calm you down to help you regain control."

"Yeah," Hermione replied distractedly. She had a feeling though if Minerva pinned her down again like she had the panther wouldn't give her a choice anymore on who was to be her mate. Although she wouldn't mind having Minerva as a mate, she doubted the other woman felt the same. Besides, she loved Ron… or at least he thought she did. She sighed as she realized how complicated things had just become.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Harry and Ron," she lied - well not fully as she was thinking about Ron, just not in that way.

"I'm sure they are fine. Tom looked furious when he returned. If they had succeeded in finding Harry and killing him I'm sure he would have been in a better mood."

Hermione gave her a weak smile. "You're right." She shook her head before a small smile appeared. "Now we came out here to relax. I don't know about you, but the water sounds like a good idea." She waved her wand, transfiguring her clothes into a one piece and ran towards the water.

Minerva let her own small smile appear as she shook her head at the younger woman. She started to transfigure her own outfit before she changed her mind and transformed back into her lion form and bounded in after the young woman. Since Hermione's back was to her, she easily snuck up behind her, leaping on the unsuspecting woman's back. Hermione shrieked as she was dunked in the water and came back up sputtering. Minerva made a noise that sounded like a laugh as she watched the other woman attempt to get her wet hair out of her face.

Hermione moved the last strand of hair out of her face and glared at mirth filled eyes. "Think that's funny, do you?" At Minerva's nod, Hermione leaped at her, pushing Minerva's head down and under. They kept at this for awhile, trying to put the other under before it became a splashing game. After some time things settled down and Hermione was so tired she ended up floating on her back, Minerva close by. "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I don't even think I could swim back to shore." Minerva nudged her hand. "What?" Minerva dipped her head under Hermione's arm till it was resting on her neck. "You want me to hold on while you pull me inland?" Minerva nodded and Hermione wrapped her arms around the lion's neck.

When they reached the shore, Hermione let go and moved to a few flat rocks close by. Waving her hand she muttered a charm under her breath before lying flat on the rock, a sigh escaping her lips. "Nap time." Minerva walked closer and transformed, standing over Hermione, her outline overshadowing Hermione.

"Do you think it's wise to take a nap out here?"

"I don't see why not. I haven't seen any big predators out here. Besides I have a lion that'd protect me from any threats, right?"

"Aye, that you do." Minerva chuckled before transforming and curling up on the stone by Hermione. A purr escaped the large cat when she felt a hand bury itself in her fur, clinging to it lightly as she heard the even breaths escape the body the hand was connected to. She would protect this woman next to her while she slept.

_**AN: Again, sorry it took so long to post. Real life outside of no more school took over and took control. I'll try to post soon but no promises. :( But if I get some reviews I may stay up a bit later to type more and get things posted sooner. :) Review and tell me what you think! And to give your mind something to crunch on for now... things seem a bit calm eh? The question is... will it remain or is it the calm before the storm? hehehe Thanks for reading.  
**_


	10. Catnip and Cat Chases

Glenna appeared in the clearing and spotted her Mistress and Miss Hermione lying down on a flat rock stretched out with Miss Hermione holding onto Mistress's fur. She smiled wide at the scene while she snapped her fingers, a blanket appearing and spreading itself out flat. She then proceeded to pull out the food that she had transported to the location in a basket. Once everything was set up she snapped her fingers one more time: a treat for her Mistress and friend appearing. The effect was immediate as she watched the figures move before disappearing into the lush plants to watch how her efforts were received.

Minerva was the first to wake up when a pleasuring smell wafted her way. Her movement woke up the woman next to her. "Mphm," Hermione rolled over as Minerva raised her head, nose sniffing the air. Hermione took a deep breath and stilled. "Is that…?" Before she could finish Minerva had leapt up and bounded to where the smell was originating from. Hermione transformed and followed as the smell registered in the small part of her mind: catnip!

Having a head start, Minerva was the first to reach the dried weed, batting at it with her paws, spreading it around. When Hermione reached her, the younger cat started to roll in the weed, the bits catching in her fur. Minerva moved back as she watched Hermione roll around in it as she licked off whatever she had on her paws. After some time, Hermione settled down on her belly, licking her own paws, paying no attention to the weed that still clung to her black coat. It was this that, Minerva reasoned, explained why she did what she did next. Moving to the occupied panther, Minerva shifted half her body over Hermione's, straddling her if they had been in human form, and proceeded to lick the weed off of Hermione's shoulder blades and back of the neck. Hermione ceased what she was doing, purring at the feeling of Minerva's tongue running across her neck, lifting it to give the bigger cat easier access. After another more pleasurable lick, Hermione returned the favor to the side of Minerva's face. The action pulled the smaller cat out of her pleasurable haze as she realized just what exactly she had done and the position both of their bodies were in at the moment. Quickly Hermione got up, throwing a startled Minerva off of her, and changed back to human form as her body heated up, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

Glenna couldn't help but scowl as she saw her Mistress revert to her human form also. _They had been so close to mating_, she what happened was more than she expected by introducing the cat drug but still, they had been so close. It was obvious to anyone that the two were attracted to one another, and that they would be perfect for the other. They just needed to realize it for themselves and Glenna had no problem giving them a push in the right way. She hoped that maybe her choice in food to pack for the picnic would work where the catnip failed. Rubbing her hands together, Glenna watched as the two women awkwardly sat down on the blanket spread out with an array of food on it.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said, looking down in embarrassment.

Minerva waved her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I am the one that should be sorry."

Hermione looked around her, "Once again, Glenna has outdone herself. There is quite a lot of food."

Minerva looked at all the food that was laid out and found it to be an interesting combination. There were oysters, little finger sandwiches filled with different meats and cheeses, strawberries, bananas, raspberries, chocolate fondue, plump red grapes, fresh French bread, triple chocolate cake, and a bottle of wine that was being chilled. She looked back at the oysters then the strawberries while pouring both herself and Hermione wine and it clicked. Glenna was trying to push them together. The catnip definitely relaxed them, even getting them into a position they easily could have mated in. The oysters were obviously aphrodisiacs while the fruit was something that could be used to tantalize the other with, especially coupled with the chocolate. She planned on having a talk with her House Elf after this while wondering if Hermione noticed the theme of the food also. Her gaze drifted over to the brunette, the picture of her straddling the other flashing in her mind, causing a shiver to go down her back.

"Are you cold?" said the younger woman, pausing before she bit into a strawberry.

"No, just really enjoying this wine," Minerva lied, but took another sip from her glass to back up her lie. It was at the second sip that she made another realization: the usually subtle hints in the wine were more poignant, signaling an increase in her sense of taste and when she sniffed the air, a slight increase in her sense of smell. She started cursing inside as she realized these were the subtle signs that she was going into heat. The lion did warn her about the more she transformed, the more she would want to mate. When it said soon it truly meant soon.

She could only hope that if she did go into heat, it was while she was on the run with the Golden Trio, when the chances of slipping away to find a Muggle village and mate with someone there would be easier to do. If she went into heat while just with Hermione, it would only be by sheer luck that she wouldn't mate with her, especially as there was an attraction to the younger woman and the lion did desire her too. Though not only would it be harder to not mate with Hermione, but it would be harder to get away as the younger woman would instantly know she was missing and would want to know where she had gone. Minerva felt her body warm at the thought of a squirming brunette underneath her as it crossed her mind and she stood up quickly and walked closer to the water.

"Minerva?" she heard Hermione ask before she heard a rustling as the other woman stood up and walked her way. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she lied.

"You're lying."

Minerva looked over her shoulder at the other woman, "And why do you believe I'm lying?"

"Because you got up suddenly for no reason." Minerva remained silent, still looking over her shoulder, knowing there was more but waiting for Hermione to say it. The younger woman looked down, biting her lower lip. "And I heard your heart increase slightly before going back to its normal rhythm. How I am able to hear your heart beat in the first place all of a sudden… I was wondering if you could explain how that is possible?"

"Has your sense of smell intensified?"

Hermione chewed on her lower lip while in thought as her nostrils flared. After a few seconds, her brows pinched together, her teeth releasing her lip. "Now that you mention it, things are a bit more poignant. What does this all mean?"

"You're going into heat."

Hermione's eyes widened, mouth slightly agape before she swallowed hard. "How long will this last?"

"Leading up to going into heat or actually in heat?"

"There is a difference?"

"Aye. Before going into heat, your body is preparing. Your senses increase exponentially and, well it's different for most, but your body heat will intensify along with your desire to mate. Once in actual heat, everything is at its peak along with your desire to mate. It can be so strong that the longer you try to ignore the more painful it will become."

Hermione looked away. "Why does this happen?"

"It is the cost of being an Animagus, particularly our type." Minerva turned around to face her.

"Do other Animagi have this problem?"

"Some do, some don't. The fact that we're feline and female doesn't work in our favor."

"What do you mean?"

"The natural instinct of cats of our type is survival and reproduction. As women, there is that natural instinct some get to have children. That is why we are more likely to go into heat instead of other Animagi."

Hermione's eyes widened again and she took a step closer to Minerva. "Wait you mean I'll keep going into heat until I'm pregnant?"

"That is the point of mating."

"So how many times does one go into heat and how long does it last?"

"Everyone is different. I have had times where I've been in heat for three days and others for seven. It all depended on how much I mated with another and the wants of my Animagus."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her body before walking past Minerva. "So it could be a while before I actually go into heat?"

"Yes."

"Well let's hope that it doesn't happen for a while. This definitely isn't the time for it to be happening, let alone raise a child." She turned back to Minerva. "And we're going to be on the run for Merlin knows how long. I will be too busy keeping the boys alive… how will I protect my child too?"

Minerva walked over to Hermione and placed both hands on her shoulders. "I will protect you both if that shall come to pass. Do not worry."

"But with Voldemort on…" Before she could finish there were multiple cracks of apparition around them.

"Run!" Minerva shouted and the two women ran back towards the cottage, dodging stunning spells and other hexes being thrown their way. They were able to make it back to the warded area and the cottage unscathed.

"How did they find us?" Hermione panted out, panic in her eyes.

"I don't know." Minerva started to wave her wand. "They're trying to break through my wards. We need to leave. Glenna."

"Yes Mistress," the House Elf said as she appeared by Minerva, wringing her hands.

"I want you to go to Gringotts and tell Griphook to expect a major influx in items in the McGonagall vault and to transfer the amount of money I have told him about earlier into the account I mentioned to him the last time we met. Then go into hiding."

"But Mistress…"

"I will call you when we're in a safer location. Please do this." Glenna nodded her head before popping away. Minerva summoned two knapsacks and gave one to Hermione. "Quickly pack clothes for the both of us and then some books you believe we can use. This has a bottomless and weightless charm on it so you shouldn't have trouble fitting anything."

Hermione nodded and headed towards the bedroom. Minerva started packing the tent, food, and other supplies. As every minute passed she felt the wards weaken, and overtime, some break. Once finished she rushed to the library to help Hermione. The younger woman was closing the knapsack as she entered. "What are you going to do with the rest of your books?"

"They along with a few other possessions have a charm on them to transport them to a Gringotts vault when ordered to or there is something that is threatening them." Minerva flicked her wrist and the remaining books disappeared, just as the last ward fell. A split second later the cottage was bombarded by spells, as Death Eaters rushed in.

**_AN: And so it begins. Tell me what you think? Working on typing up the next chapter now. The more reviews I get the faster I'll type. :) Thanks for reading and thank you all those who reviewed for the last chapter. Tell me what you think. :)_**


	11. Resisting Temptation

Minerva fired back as Hermione transformed and attacked. The older woman kept an eye on her companion as she fought with Death Eaters, looking for a window of time where she could grab Hermione and Apparate them out of the place. She became distracted which resulted in a slicing hex catching her leg, causing her to cry out in pain.

Hermione froze mid-maul and her gaze found Minerva's form, a roar escaping her lips as the panther took over in rage. She lunged at the Death Eater who had cast the hex, dismembering his wand arm from his body before she ripped his throat out. She then started to attack everything in a frenzy. Minerva saw the window as the change in the panther's temperament and deadliness caused many to falter. Summoning the packs to one hand, Minerva lunged at Hermione, one arm wrapping around her before Apparating them away.

When they reappeared, they found themselves in front of a wide eyed Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in the middle of the drawing room in Grimauld Place. The panther shook her head to clear it before her eyes focused on the boys who had drawn their wands, causing the panther to growl.

"Don't!" Minerva shouted, standing up quickly between the boys and the panther, gritting her teeth against the pain in her leg. "Boys lower your wands and leave the room slowly."

"Professor, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked bewildered, but not lowering his wand. His eyes were too busy focusing on the panther that seemed to be analyzing a way to get to them.

"I will explain later. Now leave!"

"How do we know you're Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, wand pointed at Minerva. This drew a roar from the panther who darted quickly to the side and at Harry. Minerva quickly lunged at her, transforming midway, and tackled her before leaping back up and transformed back. "I gave you detention with Hagrid your first year the night you delivered that dragon to Charlie Weasley."

Harry nodded his head. "Then let us help you, Professor. You shouldn't have to fight the beast alone."

"This is no beast, Potter. It's Hermione Granger, but at the moment it's the panther that is in control, not her."

"But surely it knows we're her friends."

"A panther cares for nothing but themselves, their children, and their mate. They attack everything else. The only reason why she hasn't attacked me is because the panther knows I'll win." Or at least that is what Minerva told herself and decided to tell them.

"Then she won't attack me as I'm her boyfriend." Ron stepped forward and the panther lunged again and again Minerva was able to prevent the other for reaching their goal. This time instead of transforming back, Minerva turned her head and roared at the boys. This was enough to get them to leave and the panther struggled even more to get loose. One of her back paws came into contact with the slice in Minerva's leg, causing her to yowl in pain, but not move. The yowl made the panther under her freeze, as bright yellow eyes gazed into emerald. Minerva shifted her weight a bit as the panther slowly moved underneath, but kept eye contact. The next thing Minerva knew, the panther was slowly licking the cut. Pain from the lesion raced up Minerva's spine, but that wasn't the only thing; pleasure was the other. She was unable to hold back the urge to purr and meow at the sensations. So focused was she on the pleasure filled feelings that Minerva never noticed when the panther slowly rolled Minerva onto her back and then preceded to lick her way up Minerva's body. Minerva opened her eyes and found herself staring into a more golden hue eyes, a combination of Hermione's and the panther's, showing that Hermione was very close to being, if not already, in heat.

Although the lion wanted to obviously mate, Minerva summoned all her will power and transformed back. If she was going to mate with Hermione, and Merlin how she wanted to, she wanted it to be Hermione who wanted the pairing, not the sex crazed panther. In her human form Hermione would have more control, where in animal form, and this being Hermione's first time going into heat, the panther could easily make the decision for her. And it was obvious now who the panther wanted; there was no denying it. The fact that she didn't attack Minerva, especially while Minerva was in human form, said enough. She watched as eyes changed back to a honey color before Hermione transformed back. "I'm sorry, Minerva."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We're safe and that is what matters."

They stared into each other's eyes before Hermione broke eye contact and stood up, helping Minerva do the same. Once both women were on their feet they heard movement on the stairs. "Is it safe to come down?" They heard Harry ask.

"All is clear, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, if you don't mind, Professor. We're not in school and in the middle of a war," Harry spoke as he and Ron came down the steps.

"Then I suggest you call me Minerva," she nodded in his direction.

Harry held his hand out, shaking Minerva's in welcome before moving to Hermione, pulling her into a hug. Hermione flinched at the contact, which was not lost to both Minerva and Harry, but she relaxed into his embrace. When he stepped away Ron pulled Hermione into an embrace and attempted to kiss her.

Hermione, wanting none of this, pulled away and tried to escape his arms. "Ronald!" Her face reddened in anger and slight panic, but Ron mistook it as embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, 'Mione. It's just Harry and McGonagall here." He attempted again but Hermione shoved him away, succeeding this time despite Ron's protests.

"No, Ron." She turned to Harry. "Is there a place we can clean up? Afterwards we can answer any questions you two have."

Harry nodded, keeping his thoughts on Hermione's strange behavior to himself. "Actually the room you shared with Ginny usually is clean." He turned to Minerva. "Forgive me Minerva. Had I known you may have come I would have had your room cleaned."

"That's alright, Harry. She can use the other bed in my room." Minerva nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Well, we'll wait for you two to clean up. It's good to see you both in one piece." He smiled softly. A side of Hermione's lips quirked upwards slightly, not enough to be a grin, but enough to not be a frown, as she climbed the stairs, Minerva not far behind her.

When they entered the room Hermione walked to one bed and placed her pack on top of it. Minerva took a seat on the other bed and watched the other woman. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she lied and both of them knew it.

"Hermione you have no need to hide from me. This is the first time we've been around someone, especially males. It's understandable that you're uncomfortable around them, even if they're your best friends."

Hermione sighed. "My body is slightly uncomfortable around them… no myself." She turned around to face Minerva with a jar in her hand that she started to unscrew. "Take your pants off." At Minerva's widened gaze Hermione corrected. "Or change them to shorts. That laceration from the Death Eaters needs to be healed before anything else."

"Hermione, I don't think…"

"Please, Minerva. I need a distraction and right now healing you will suffice." Hermione pleaded.

Minerva took a deep breath, knowing that they would be playing with fire if she allowed Hermione to do this for the cut was high up on her thigh. When she watched Hermione's face, she realized that she couldn't say no to the pleading eyes. So instead of saying anything, Minerva transfigured her pants into a loose pair of shorts that gave Hermione easy access to the exposed gash.

Hermione dropped to her knees in front of Minerva and pulled a nice glob of healing cream from the jar and gently massaged it into the open wound. Minerva gritted her teeth, trying her best to focus on the pain Hermione's actions were causing and not the pleasure of knowing Hermione's hands were the ones massaging her thigh. So lost was she in trying to ignore what was being done to her person, Minerva was slow to realize that her injury had healed yet Hermione had kept massaging her thigh, kneading it while inching up slowly. The sight before her along with what she was feeling, Minerva was unable to hold back the moan that escaped her lips. Hermione's gaze lifted to Minerva's and Minerva gasped at the golden hue Hermione's eyes had become. Hermione rose, her hands coming up to cup Minerva's face. Slowly Hermione inched her lips closer to Minerva's, to the point where their breaths mingled with the other's. As much as she wanted to give in, Minerva knew she couldn't. "Hermione, we can't. The boys are waiting for us." For Minerva knew if she gave in, there was no way it would be quick let alone would she let Hermione leave her bed till both were fully sated.

Hermione nodded her head and stood up. "I'll be quick."

As she turned away Minerva spoke out. "How about you take a bath and I'll take a shower? That way not only will we finish sooner, but we'll both have enough time to relax."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll let you get in first while the tub is filling."

"Alright then." Hermione left to start the bath water while Minerva got her shower ready, stripping and stepping inside once Hermione left. When she told Hermione she was in, she turned her back to the frosted glass to give the younger woman privacy but she could still hear Hermione undress. Minerva tried to focus on the pounding water instead of the naked, wet woman just meters away that she wanted to make love to.

Hermione also was having a tough time not giving into her urges and looking in the direction of the shower. Although she wouldn't be able to clearly see anything, she would still be able to see Minerva's outline. Slipping into the hot water that soothed her body instantly, Hermione found herself unable to hold back a moan that escaped her lips. Faintly she thought she heard Minerva gasp but she shrugged it off, allowing her mind to wander to what happened just this past half hour alone. When she transformed back into human, she was embarrassed by what the panther had done and the fact that she had enjoyed it immensely too. And then now with the healing balm, how she had given in to her desires and started feeling Minerva up. Yes she could have easily allowed Minerva to do it herself, but she insisted, almost downright begged to do it. And Merlin how smooth Minerva's thigh felt under her hand. So taunt and firm. And once she started, Hermione hadn't wanted to stop touching the formidable woman. But Minerva stopped them and because of this, Hermione felt that the only safe option may be Ron. She could tell by the older woman's scent change that she was going into heat also and as she turned her down, only Ron was left. And this was one option Hermione found herself not wanting. She thought she may have still felt something for him, but after seeing him and how the panther was so against him, she could see why he may not make a good mate, let alone husband. She didn't feel anything when he forced himself on her and that is what go to her the most. She had enough with men forcing themselves on her, she didn't need Ron doing it to her too. The only thing, Hermione realized, that she could do would be to go to the Muggle world and mate with someone from there. Risky it may be, but it would be better than Ron.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Minerva call out to her. "Hermione, are you finished?"

"Oh sorry Minerva, I got lost in my thoughts. You should be fine though. I promise not to turn around and look."

Hermione heard the shower turn off along with the glass door opening. She stared straight ahead, willing herself not to turn her head even the slightest in Minerva's direction. With her enhanced hearing, Hermione was able to hear Minerva dry off with a towel, hesitate, then walk in her direction, stopping right behind her. "Are you going to change in here or in the room?"

"Probably in here."

"Alright. Then I will bring your change of clothes in here. I'll see you downstairs with the boys correct?"

Instead of responding Hermione nodded. Minerva left and changed into her clothes before taking Hermione hers. Once that was done, she left for the kitchen to make tea.

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope I made it up in length. :) Can't promise how long it will be till my next update. Different stories have been running through my mind and dealing with a bad break up so... yeah I'll try to get another up soon on some story. Thank you to those who review! You guys are the ones that encourage me to keep writing._**


	12. Friendly Comfort

As Minerva came back into the living room levitating the tray with a tea pot and four cups, she found the boys sitting on the two arm chairs leaving her to sit next to Hermione on the couch.

Hermione thanked Minerva before pouring everyone's tea. Minerva took the time to study the two boys. They looked decently fed but seeing Kreacher in the kitchen, Minerva knew why. Harry looked older, tired, concerned; yet a spark of hope and happiness rested in his eyes. She couldn't blame him as she would probably look the same if positions were reversed. As for Ronald, Minerva restrained her want to growl at him as she noticed him stealing glances down Hermione's top as she hovered over the tea. He barely looked like he had matured, if any, since she had last seen him. But the fact that he was sitting here and still alive had to mean something.

After everyone had their tea, Harry was the first to speak. "What happened Hermione?"

"It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Hermione stared down into her cup of tea, unable to look into the eyes of her friend.

"You don't have to tell us everything. Just the important parts."

Hermione looked at Minerva who gave a slight nod, one Ron hadn't caught but Harry had. She proceeded to tell the boys how she was captured and tortured. She mentioned how Minerva came to join her and their escape, their recovery, and then their flight to there. "And as you saw, I still haven't mastered the form without the panther taking over." She had left out the more specific details about the torture she had endured and the side effects of her Animagus along with what the she and Minerva had done while they recovered.

"Blimey Hermione," Ron said, "Why didn't you tell us you were becoming an Animagus? We all could have become one together." He scowled and crossed his arms, looking like the petulant child Minerva believed him to be.

Hermione gaped at him. "Honestly Ronald, out of everything you could've asked, it was that?"

"Well what else am I supposed to ask?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"How did they discover where you two were at?" Harry asked looking at Minerva, hoping this question would stop his friends from bickering. "Because I assume your location was well guarded along with remote."

"It was well warded and remote. I have been trying to figure that out myself." She looked over at Hermione who was biting her bottom lip in thought. "Do you have any idea?"

"I may be wrong… but I think it may be because I said _his_ name. We hadn't said his name at all till that point."

"Whose_?" _ Harry asked, looking from Hermione to Minerva, then back.

"Tom's chosen name for himself," Minerva replied. "It is possible to taboo one's name and he knows only those in the Order, especially ourselves, are willing to say his name."

"Wait, Vol…"

"Stop!" Hermione shrieked at Ron. "Have you not been listening to what we were just saying? Honestly Ronald." He scowled.

"So you're saying because you said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name, he was able to find you in a highly warded area?"

"We were outside of the wards at the time, but the area was still very remote," Minerva responded.

"Then what's to say that it'll happen if his name is said in a warded area?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Forgive us for not wanting to test that theory out."

Ron lent over to Harry and whispered softly, "What's got her knickers in a bunch?" Unknown to him, Hermione heard the whole thing.

"Grow up will you!" Hermione stood up and shouted at him. Instead of waiting for him to reply, Hermione left through the door into the kitchen and out the door leading to the little courtyard that was still a part of the wards.

Ron stood up and started to follow but Minerva stopped him. "I suggest you leave her alone, Mr. Weasley."

"I'll do what I want. She's my girlfriend."

Minerva drew her wand out and growled out. "Leave her alone or I will assure that you do."

Ron knew he didn't stand a chance and raised his hands in the air before retreating up the stairs.

Harry turned to look at Minerva, studying her and debating how to approach the older woman. "What did they do to her?"

Minerva pursed her lips, a haunted look appearing in her eyes. "It is not my place to tell. But I will tell you the version she told you both is more like a child's story compared to what truly happened."

Harry's face scrunched up, pained. "Will you stop me if I go to her?"

Minerva stood silent, debating his request. On one hand, she wanted to go comfort Hermione herself but on another, Potter looked as if he needed to confirm his friend was safe now, and Hermione needed her friend, just as much as he needed her. A sigh escaped her lips. "Alright Harry. But do not make me regret my decision." He nodded as she stepped aside to allow him to pass.

Harry walked out into the small courtyard and saw Hermione on the bench. As he got closer, Hermione spoke up. "Hello, Harry."

He took a seat right next to her. "How'd you know it was me?"

A corner of her mouth rose. "Ron wouldn't have been silent, that is if he could have gotten past Minerva first. Then there is the fact that you have a more masculine scent compared to Minerva's."

Harry lifted up his arm and sniffed. "I don't think I smell that bad."

Hermione chuckled, "I don't mean it like that. Everyone has a scent that identifies them. You have a more masculine one to Minerva's, not that you smell like the typical men's disgusting locker room."

"So when exactly did you know it was me?"

"The moment you opened the door. Your scent was the strongest."

"My scent? You mean you still smelled Minerva?"

Hermione nodded. "It wasn't strong but I still picked it up."

"Wow you can smell that far away? What other Animagus traits do you have?"

Hermione sighed. "Right now all my senses are increased more than what it would be. Normally I wouldn't have heard what happened after I left and my vision wouldn't be as sharp as it is now among other things."

"What do you mean, 'more than normal'?"

Hermione wrung her hands, looking down at them. "I'm going into heat."

Harry's face scrunched up, this time in confusion. "Into heat?"

"When an animal goes into heat, specifically cats, the desire to mate is strong. My body is preparing itself to mate with another. It's a survival instinct for animals so that it ensures reproduction thus their species lives on."

Harry's eyes widened. "So when you're in heat…"

"I will have to mate with someone or the desire will build up to painful levels. And the worst part, is that the panther has to agree that the match is worthy of offspring."

"So you have no choice…"

"Oh I have a choice, she gets the final say."

"So Ron…"

Hermione shook her head. "She won't accept him. The fact that she tried to attack him was proof enough. And as for myself," she turned towards him. "Harry I don't think I'm ready to even have sex with another male, especially after what happened while in captivity."

"What did they do to you, Hermione?" He brought his hand up and cupped her face, noting her slight flinch which caused his stomach to drop but she didn't move away.

"I was brutally tortured until Riddle arrived. Then once he did, he ordered them to take me to his rooms and proceeded to rape me. I was his and only his from that day on. Almost daily, and sometimes more in a day, Pettigrew would retrieve me from the cell I was kept in to bring me to Riddle's bed." Tears started to streak down her face. "It was horrible, Harry. Every day I wanted to die, but they always made sure I couldn't. At first I hoped to be rescued but after a month and a half, I gave up hope." Harry pulled Hermione gently into his arms, rocking her back and forth, his own tears coming down his face.

"I tried to look for you. Tried to find you. But after a month most of the Order gave up. Only myself and Minerva still looked but once Tom had control of the Ministry, it became harder for me to search then Minerva was taken away a few weeks later. I'm so sorry I couldn't find you."

"It's alright Harry. I know you tried. That's what matters now."

"And if you need any help with this Animagus thing…"

"Oh Harry! I couldn't ask you to help. The last thing I want is to come between you and Ginny especially when the purpose of me to go into heat is to conceive."

"But with contraceptives….."

"We both know nothing is 100% especially when magic is involved."

Harry nodded. "Alright… then what are you going to do when you are in heat?"

"I don't know. Maybe go to a Muggle village and mate with a woman."

"Well that would take care of the conceiving problem. But it's dangerous."

"That it would and yes it is."

Harry was silent for a moment. "So what is McGonagall going to do now that she can't go back to Hogwarts?"

"I was thinking that she could join us."

"But Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore expected her to stay at Hogwarts. Now that she can't she will be better use to us."

"That is true but three people is a big enough group to hide. Four people may be too much."

"And four wands, especially an expert duelist, would come in handy in tight spots. Plus she has knowledge that could help us in our search. From what you've told us, you've learned from Dumbledore, we don't have much to go on let alone know how to destroy a Horcrux. Minerva may be able to help us on that front."

Harry nodded. "And during downtime she can help us sharpen our own dueling skills."

"Exactly," Hermione said, a slight smile appearing on her face. "I mean who better than possibly Professor Flitwick is there to learn how to duel."

"There is just one slight problem… with her being an Animagus too… does she have this same side effect that you do?"

"Yes…"

"Then what are we going to do when both of you have to travel to a village? It will increase the chances of being found."

"I think the benefits of her joining out weight the possible bad."

"That is true." A smile alit his face. "Too bad you two couldn't take care of the other's problem." At Hermione's lack of response and slight dusting of the cheeks, Harry's grin dimmed. "Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. "The panther would love that to happen."

"And you don't."

"No, it's not that I don't… it's that I am not sure she would want to… to take a step like this with her… it couldn't be some fling, some quick fix to a problem or to satisfy the desires of our animals but something the both of us want. And I don't think she wants me anyways."

"But do you want her?"

"I don't know. All I know is that at one point in my life I thought I would be with Ron, but now I find that is not what I want and that maybe Minerva is. And right now is definitely not the time to start something. Not only would it not be fair to you two but it could cause some problems."

"The only problems I could see would be with Ron and quite frankly… as much as he's my best mate… he's getting on my last nerve and not helping much. Worse he can do is leave which would not be that bad as you and Minerva are the brains of this group… well the brains and the expertise in Minerva's case."

"So if something started between Minerva and I, not saying it ever will, you'll be fine with it?"

"As long as it is what you want and you're happy, yes. We're in one of the most dangerous positions at the moment, anything that will help make the time easier to bear is worth it."

"Oh Harry! Thank you!" Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"I just want you happy, Hermione. Especially after all that happened."

_**AN: Finally an update! (I know that is what you all are thinking). :) Ya'll should give a shout out to Bola for beta reading this so quickly and in time for me to post it while still at work (cause if not you'd have to have waited for another 6 hours). lol Hope you all enjoyed reading and review to tell me what you think. And for those who love Ron bashing as much as myself... there is more to come. Promise. :)**_


	13. Playing and Planning

Back inside Minerva walked back into the sitting room and looked around. Not much had changed, a lot of the décor being the same; but it didn't surprise Minerva. She didn't really expect much to change as the boys probably cared less at the moment. This was just a temporary place to stay. It was then that Minerva realized that they couldn't stay here for long. Once Voldemort learned that they were not at her cottage anymore he would know they most likely were at the Order's old headquarters and get Severus to track them down.

Minerva took a seat in one of the more plush chairs and thought about all that was to come. She was now officially on the run with the Golden Trio, a group of young adults that were forced to grow up quickly, who she had taught since they were children. And now she was falling for one of said Trio. If one had told her this would happen a year ago she would have had the person labeled as insane and shipped off to St. Mungo's, but here she sat now, finding herself in said situation.

The first thing she needed to figure out was what to do with Hermione. It was increasingly more obvious that the younger woman was very close to being in heat and that Minerva was finding herself close also. The question now, was Hermione attracted to her only because of her desire to mate or was it because the younger woman felt something for her? It was obvious now that Hermione wanted to mate with her but Minerva only wanted it to happen for the right reasons. She hated to think what would happen if they did proceed to mate and once they weren't in heat, Hermione saying she was not interested in more. But Minerva also conceded that if Hermione was truly interested and Minerva didn't pursue it and Hermione mated in her time of need with another, she would never forgive herself.

She was pulled out of her thoughts about Hermione when she heard the door leading to the courtyard open and the smell of Hermione and Harry permeated the air. When the two entered the sitting room Harry looked at Minerva. "Ron ever came downstairs?"

"No," Minerva replied, her gaze moving back to Hermione briefly before going back to Harry, "But I was wondering how long you were planning on staying here in this house?"

Harry shrugged. "We haven't had any problems yet."

Minerva nodded. "That may be so, but at the moment Tom has more reason now to find this place after losing us at my cottage. He knows this is most likely the next place we would go to. Not only would he be getting you, Harry, but he would be getting his _toys_ back." At the word toys, Hermione flinched and Harry scowled. "It's a matter of time before he sends Severus to side along other Death Eaters to the front doorstep and enter."

"Now that you mention that, I was wondering, how were you able to Apparate into the house with all its wards?" Harry asked.

"When Albus died I became the new secret keeper, allowing me to Apparate inside the wards."

"Do you think we should leave tonight?" Hermione asked.

Minerva shook her head. "I think we will be fine for the night. But tomorrow we should probably leave."

Harry nodded. "Ron and I were planning on raiding the Ministry for a Horcrux that is in Umbridge's possession. We could follow you two to the new place first before raiding it."

Minerva quirked an eyebrow. "And just how were you planning on raiding the Ministry. Last time I was there your picture was plastered everywhere, Harry."

"Polyjuice potion." Harry smirked at Hermione's gaping mouth.

"You brewed a Polyjuice potion? I'm shocked."

"Nope, we found some leftover Polyjuice potion from Moody. But if we didn't have it I would have attempted to brew it. I figure if you could brew it in your 2nd year I should be able to brew it by now." He chuckled at his friend's slight flushed cheeks when Minerva shot her an accusing look.

"Am I assuming correct that that is the potion that turned you into a cat for a week?" Minerva stated instead of asking, eyes narrowed.

Hermione's blush darkened. "Yes. I had accidently used a cat hair instead of human like the boys did."

Minerva made a tutting noise before returning her attention to a slightly sniggering Potter. "Alright, you're using Polyjuice… but who do you plan on turning into?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Just some Ministry workers. We have their pattern down so we plan on ambushing them and taking their spots for the day."

"And when you get into the Ministry? What do you plan to do then?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders again. "Find the locket and steal it back."

Hermione shook her head. "How am I not surprised that is all you have? Maybe I should go with you two and hope there is another I can transform into with the potion."

Minerva's lips thinned. "I do not think that would be a good idea. With you being so close to going into heat, even with a Polyjuice potion, your eye color can still change. I'm sure whomever you impersonate, they don't have that problem."

"But what are the chances of that happening?" Harry asked, eyebrows bunched together.

Minerva nodded. "As Hermione currently doesn't have a permanent mate, the panther will help her in finding a temporary mate. Even in human form the panther is innately paying attention and searching. If a temporary mate appears, Hermione's body will react. There are a lot of people at the Ministry, a lot of potential mates, increasing the likelihood that there will be someone to catch the panther's attention. "

"Then maybe you should go in my stead."

Minerva shook her head. "I also am too close to going into heat. Although I know how to control my urges and attractions, especially when triggered, I still won't be able to control the change of color in my eyes until after it's happened."

"How do you even know when your eye color changes along with being triggered because of going into heat and not just normal attraction to someone?"

Minerva shifted uncomfortably. "You know you've been triggered when you feel a stronger than normal desire to mate. But it's not as strong as when you are actually in heat. It took time for me to realize when I would be triggered and not normal lust and attraction with Albus's help. After the being triggered, all you want to do is feel and your desires narrow on that one person. You don't think rationally, let alone what is going on around you. All you are focused on is mating with that person."

Realization dawned on Hermione's face and she blushed fire red. Minerva could not help the slight smirk on her face, knowing that Hermione was triggered by herself, not once but twice today, and that the younger woman now knew it. Harry also noted Hermione's red face. " 'Mione?"

Hermione waved Harry off. "It's nothing Harry. I just made a realization is all."

Harry's eyebrows remained bunched until he noticed Minerva's slight smirk and then he realized what was making his friend blush. Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "Maybe if you're triggered again tonight you should just follow through." Hermione's face reddened even more as did Minerva's.

"She can hear you perfectly you know," Hermione mumbled. Harry just laughed. Before anything else was said there were raised voices coming out of the kitchen.

"What the…" Harry started as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Hermione looked at Minerva as they both distinctly recognized the voices and followed Harry.

Inside the sight of two House Elves, each holding a pan, greeted them.

"I's to make Master's and guests dinner."

"But my Mistress is here. I am to make her and Miss Hermione's dinner."

"Not when they's in my Master's house!" Kreacher shouted back.

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled over the arguing Elves.

"Glenna," Minerva drew her Elf's attention to herself. Glenna's ears flattened as she started to wring her hands at the displeased look on her Mistress's face. "What are you doing here Glenna? I thought I told you I would call you when we were in a safer location?"

"But Mistress, you're in Headquarters, a safe location. Glenna thought after a while when you didn't call that you forgot."

Minerva was about to reply when Hermione stepped forward and laid a hand gently on Minerva's shoulder. "Glenna has a point. This has always been a safe location before and we have been pretty occupied since arriving. There is no reason to be angry with her for being here."

Although she still felt like a bad House Elf for upsetting her Mistress, Glenna couldn't help but feel the glee at seeing her Mistress calm down at the touch of the young Miss and the young Miss's words. Glenna could only hope that Mistress would take the younger woman to her bed as a mate soon. She could tell her Mistress was close to going into heat yet Glenna knew her Mistress most likely wouldn't make the first move unless pushed.

Minerva took a deep breath. "Alright then, what is the problem here?"

"Kreacher came to cook dinner for Master and guests when he found this Elf cooking."

"I am suppose to cook dinner for Mistress and little Miss."

"They's Master's guests. I's to cook for them."

Glenna opened her mouth to respond but Harry interrupted. "How about you two work together? Kreacher, you cook the appetizer and sides and Glenna you take the main course and dessert?"

"I believe that is a good idea Harry," Minerva responded.

Kreacher grumbled under his breath as Glenna nodded her head enthusiastically. "Thank you Mistress. Glenna will go back to making dinner."

Minerva nodded and the small group decided to head back into the living room and wait till dinner was served. Hermione stretched her arms out and yawned. "I think I'm going to take a cat nap while we wait."

"You do that," Harry said. Hermione gave a tired grin before transforming and walked over to the hearth rug in front of the fire, circling three times before lying down, head resting on her front paws. Harry quirked an eyebrow as he watched his friend. "When you said cat nap, you literally meant a cat nap."

In response he got a noise from Hermione that sounded like a snicker. "Care for a game of Wizard's Chess, Minerva… or are you going to take a cat nap also?"

Minerva nodded. "I guess one game won't hurt." The pair walked over to the coffee table, Minerva taking the couch as Harry pulled up an arm chair.

They weren't too far in the game when they heard movement on the stairs. Ron came down and looked around, spotting Hermione by the fire. He walked over and lent down, intending to pet her, but drew back when a growl escaped. Hermione got up and walked over to where the other two were. She hopped on the couch next to Minerva, curling up while her head rested against Minerva's outer thigh. The older woman looked down at the big cat, long enough that Hermione turned her head to look at her, eyes practically begging to allow her to stay in her current position. Minerva sighed, shaking her head and returning to the game.

Ron scowled at the whole thing, grumbling unintelligible things under his breath. Instead of leaving he drew up a chair by Harry and watched the game progress. After two moves, Minerva felt Hermione butt her head gently into Minerva's leg. Minerva quirked an eyebrow at the demanding Animagus but gave in nonetheless as she moved her left hand to stroke Hermione's head gently, resulting in a purr.

On her next move Minerva picked up her left hand to move the piece resulting in a small yowl. "Insistent today aren't we." She got a small purr in response causing her to shake her head but resume to gently scratching and stroking Hermione's head. Ron just glared daggers at the two of them, but Minerva ignored him. It wasn't too much longer before Harry found his king in checkmate.

"Well, chess was never my thing." Harry said when Minerva won.

"Nor was I at first. You learn as you go."

"I challenge you, Professor, to a game." Ron spoke up. Minerva had a feeling the only reason he was challenging her was in hope to beat her. And prove to himself that he was better, not only in chess, but maybe to impress Hermione too. But quite frankly, Minerva knew dinner would be done before they were anywhere close to being finished playing.

"And I decline as we do not have the time nor do I have the energy to play." Without further ado Minerva transformed into her tabby cat form, crawled on top of Hermione, and curled up into a ball, rising and falling with each breath Hermione took.

Ron scowled at them as Harry got up to take Minerva's vacated seat. It wouldn't do well to have Ron close to them. An hour later dinner was announced by Glenna who could stop the smile when she saw her Mistress and Little Miss.

Hermione and Minerva quickly arose and both made a mad dash to the kitchen table. Minerva was ahead until Hermione leapt on her tail and dragged her back before dashing ahead. Not one to be outdone, Minerva transformed into the lion as she chased Hermione and pounced on her hind end to slow her down and leap frog over her. However this move caused Minerva to go past the table and by the time she turned around, Hermione had transformed and was sitting down with a smug look.

Minerva huffed before transforming back and taking a seat. Harry sat next, chuckling at the two women while Ron remained scowling. Minerva couldn't help but smirk at the thought that if the young man kept scowling it would be permanently fixed on his face. While they ate, or in Ron's case, shoveled food at an alarming pace down his gullet, Harry filled Ron in on the plans for the next day.

"So do you know where we plan on going tomorrow?" Harry asked looking at Minerva and Hermione.

"I have a place in mind. It is a forested area in the middle of nowhere that I used to go to camp. It should provide adequate protection." Minerva spoke up first.

"Wait, you're not going with us, are you?" Ron spoke around his food, disgusting both women.

"Of course she is, Ronald. It's not like she can go back to Hogwarts. Her help will be invaluable." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron just scowled, shooting Minerva a glare. She quirked an eyebrow in response. "Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?"

"Of course not, _Professor_," he said sarcastically as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm going to bed," he mumbled as he got up and left. They watched him leave before turning back to their food.

Once all three were finished they got up and left the table. "I think I also am going to call it a night as I need to pack for tomorrow," Harry said, "You two should get some sleep also. I'm sure after a day like today both of you are exhausted."

The two women nodded before heading towards the stairs, Harry right behind them. After saying their goodnights, Hermione shut the door to their room before heading over to one of the beds. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Minerva turn down the covers to her bed. Gathering her courage, Hermione asked, "After today, how long do you think I may have before I go into heat?"

Minerva hesitated in her task, glancing at Hermione briefly, before turning back. "I can't say for sure. It could be anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple of days. You'll know when your smell changes and you only think of mating. Then that is how you know you're in heat."

Hermione turned her own covers down as Minerva entered in the small bathroom to change. "What are you planning on doing when you go into heat?"

"I know a few Muggle villages that I could go to, if needed." Hermione didn't hear the last two words as she focused mainly on the first part, believing that Minerva obviously was not interested in mating with her if her plan was to go to a Muggle village. Hermione had hoped that there was a chance for them, but that hope was fading. Waving her wand she transfigured her clothes into shorts and a tank top. Crawling under the covers, Hermione turned onto her side facing away from Minerva's bed. She heard the older woman walk out from the bathroom and stop. "Hermione?" Closing her eyes, Hermione acted as if she had already fallen asleep though she doubted Minerva would be fooled. She heard the older woman walk towards her bed. "Hermione?" She felt Minerva's hand gently rest on her shoulder, but she made no movement to acknowledge the older woman. Hermione didn't know why she was acting this way. Minerva didn't do anything to warrant this reaction from her, but she couldn't help how she felt. "Sleep well, Hermione." The younger woman felt Minerva place a soft kiss on her temple before turning the lights off and getting into her own bed. A lone tear trailed down Hermione's face, but she made no movement to remove it, allowing it to make its path to its end.

As for Minerva, she laid in bed facing Hermione's back, mind rushing with thoughts. She knew the younger woman was faking sleep, but why? What had she done to justify this reaction from Hermione? Had she said something that Hermione took offense to or was embarrassed about? But what got Minerva the most was that this would be the first night that they weren't sleeping in the same bed, with the brunette in her arms. Was it because now they were with the boys Hermione didn't need her anymore to get through the night nightmare free? She thought back to their conversations and it hit her. After Minerva had mentioned possibly using Muggle villages when it was her turn to go into heat, the younger woman had closed off to her. Could it be that maybe Hermione did feel something for her, and the thought of Minerva mating with another hurt the brunette? It was the only explanation that Minerva could think of, and wanted to think of for that matter, so she closed her eyes, intent on watching for when Hermione went into heat. Minerva could easily mask her own smell and desires if she went into heat first so she could wait for Hermione to go into heat before making her move. She could feel her lion half growl in approval at her decision to make the brunette and panther theirs. With plans in mind, Minerva closed her eyes, allowing Morpheus to take her away.

_**AN: Here is a long chapter for you all to enjoy and hold you off till I can write more. I'm in line for a promotion at work so I won't be able to write as much in the future weeks but I will try to write something on one of the stories or if I get a lot of reviews, I may cut into my sleep to get more written sooner to post something. Hope you enjoyed! Now the question to leave you all thinking is... when will Hermione go into heat and what will Minerva do about it to make her intentions known? :) Review plz!**_


	14. Morning Problems

Hermione was the first to wake up the next day, covered in sweat, heart racing, and feeling slightly warmer than normal. She reasoned that she must have had another nightmare during the night, but was blessed to not remember it for a change. Although her body screamed for a shower, Hermione didn't want to risk waking the other woman so she cast a muffling charm on herself as she tip-toed out of the room and walked towards the kitchen. When she entered, she was surprised to see that she wouldn't be the only one there. "Hello Glenna."

"Miss Hermione, what are you doing up so early?" Glenna asked as she moved around the kitchen.

"Woke up and decided to come down for a cup of tea." The younger woman took a step towards where the tea cups were when Glenna snapped her fingers, a cup of tea appearing on the table. "Thank you." Hermione said as she sat down and picked the cup up.

"You are welcome. What do you want for breakfast, Miss?"

"Eggs and toast." Hermione was silent, contemplating. "And some bacon, sausage, maybe some ham and fruit. I don't know why, but I'm ravenous."

Glenna smiled as she looked at Hermione before stating on the cooking. "Your body is preparing for mating, Miss. You will eat more until you are not in heat."

Hermione groaned. "The last thing I need is to eat more than normal and risk gaining weight."

Glenna's eyes furrowed. "But you need to eat much to build up your energy levels for excessive mating. Once you start mating while in heat, you may not stop to eat for long periods of time, depending on your mate."

Hermione blushed. "How do you know so much about this?"

Glenna shrugged. "From the Mistress. Sometimes she would eat more when in heat and sometimes more than the previous time. It all depended on if she had a mate or not. Even then it depended on other factors that I will not tell."

Hermione didn't respond as she watched Glenna cook as she sipped at her tea. Her eyes widened as she took in the amount of food Glenna was cooking. It looked like she was cooking for an army instead of four people. The smell of the food was permeating the air, enough that the rest of the household was awakening. Minerva was the first to come down, eyebrow quirking as she spotted Hermione sitting down with a now empty tea cup.

"Been up for a while?" Minerva asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders in response as she watched her tea cup refill itself and another cup appear for Minerva. Minerva sighed at Hermione's response, or lack of one, as she took a seat. To her it seemed like the brunette was still upset. Drinking slowly, she watched Hermione out of the corner of her eye. Because of this, she didn't realize that Glenna was watching them both.

What Glenna saw made her worry slightly. It was hard not to notice something was wrong between the witches. She could only hope whatever it was didn't prevent her Mistress and Miss Hermione from mating. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the two were perfect together… well obvious to most everyone, Glenna thought as Ron came in followed by Harry.

Ron leaned down and tried to kiss Hermione, but failed when Hermione moved to the side. Ron's jaw clenched at this as Minerva gave a soft growl. Soft enough that Hermione thought she was imagining the sound coming from the woman. Once everyone was seated the food appeared on the table. Everyone was slightly surprised at the amount.

"Although this looks amazing… isn't this a bit too much?" Harry asked, directing his question Glenna's way.

The House Elf shook her head. "Most food Glenna made will be eaten." Harry could only nod, even though he doubted. Glenna, however, had been right. Ron had eaten his usual amount, but it was Hermione and Minerva who had surprised him. Both ate nearly as much as Ron, something few ever were able to accomplish. Before he could say anything regarding how much they ate Ron spoke, "Blimey Hermione, you shouldn't eat so much or you'll get fat. I can't have a fat girlfriend."

Hermione looked at him incredulously as Minerva growled again, drawing Harry's attention only as Hermione was solely focused on Ron. "I can't believe you said that! First off, I am _not_ your girlfriend. Second off, I only ate as much as I did because my body is preparing to go into heat for the first time."

"Is that why you smell different?"

Minerva looked slightly shocked and her nostrils flared as the smell of the food that had masked the other smells faded and Hermione's became clear. It took all her will power not to moan at the delicious smell that tantalized her. But Minerva could tell that Hermione was still not in heat yet. If she smelt like this now, Minerva couldn't wait till her soon to be mate would be at her peak.

Hermione's eyes slightly widened. She too had been focused on the smell of food that she had tuned out her body's smell. "Not that it is any of your business but yes, most likely."

"Well then go into heat tomorrow. I'll be free all day."

"Excuse me! I can't control this, and where the bloody hell do you get the idea that I'd mate with you? I told you, we aren't a couple."

Instead of getting angry, Ron looked smug. "Well who else is there for you to shag? Harry is with Ginny and McGonagall is old, shriveled up, and probably wouldn't have near the stamina needed to even last an hour let alone fill your desires like I can. So naturally I am your only choice."

Hermione stood up quickly, slamming her hands on the table. "You are not my only choice. And even if you were, I would rather go mad from the desire to mate than shag you."

"You've already spread your legs for the Devil himself, I don't see why you can't for me."

Three pairs of wide eyes looked at him in shock and disbelief. Hermione's mouth opened and closed a bit before she found the words she wanted to say. "You self-centered, insensitive bastard! I didn't shag him… he _**raped**_me! Be thankful Harry needs your help at the Ministry today or I swear I'd hex your bits off." She looked at Harry and Minerva. "I am going to go take a shower." Hermione walked quickly out of the room as her eyes started to tear up.

Harry glared at his friend. "That was wrong mate. That was just wrong." He got up and gave a singular nod to a death-glaring, very thinly pursed lipped Minerva. Once Harry left Ron alone with the older witch, she spoke in a soft, iced tone. "I have never been more disappointed with a former student than I am now. You are a disgrace to Godric Gryffindor's house. To say that to not only your friend, but one of your best friends is unspeakable." She stood up and as she passed him, leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But I thank you for your obvious stupidity as now I don't have to worry about any lingering feelings she may have had for you when I take her as my mate. And for your information Weasley, no matter our age, McGonagalls are known for their stamina and ability to pleasure our lovers quite well in the bedroom. It would have been you who lacked." Smirking at the fire-red Weasley, Minerva left for the bedroom she shared with Hermione, her body thrumming at the thought of smelling more of the delicious brunette.

Those thoughts died as she neared and heard muffled sobbing. Picking up pace she entered the room, discovering Hermione on her bed, curled up in a ball. Closing the door softly behind her and locking it, Minerva slowly walked towards the brunette, making enough noise as to not only notify the other that she wasn't alone but also to not fright at Minerva's movements. Gently Minerva settled on the bed, sliding in to spoon Hermione. She felt the younger woman push back against her before wrapping her arms around Minerva's arms, interlacing their fingers. "Do you want to talk about it?" Minerva asked softly.

Hermione sighed. "I know Ronald has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, but what he said… does he truly think that? That I wanted what happened?"

"I doubt it. Ronald has always been known to speak without thinking, especially when it's his hormones doing the talking. His immaturity doesn't help either."

"It… it hurts to hear him say that so close to when we were held captive. I mean it hasn't even been a week since I was the Dark Lord's whore."

Minerva interrupted. "Do not call yourself that!" she hissed, tightening her arms, "Being raped by a monster multiple times does not make you a whore. Being raped by every single Death Eater would not even make you a whore. You are a surviving rape victim. I am so proud of you for handling things as you are."

"It's a little easy right now. With the war going on, I have so much to focus on to keep me busy and not think about what happened… I don't know what I am going to do when this ends."

"You will have myself and Harry there for you, along with other friends. We won't let you fall; to let what happened to you consume."

Hermione tightened her arms around Minerva's. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"There is no need for thanks. Now I believe you mentioned taking a shower. We do need to get going so we can show the boys the new location before they go to the Ministry." Minerva gave Hermione one last squeeze before pulling away.

Hermione gave her a smile as she got up and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Hermione stripped before stepping in. The warm water hit her still warmer than normal skin and Hermione thought back to all that had happened so far. Thoughts of what it was like to have Minerva pressed up against her back quickly flooded her mind, setting her skin on fire and a different kind of moisture pool at the junction of her legs. Hand jerking out, Hermione twisted the knob from hot to cold, biting her lip to not shout out at the freezing water hitting her skin.

Even with the cold water, Hermione felt inflamed as more thoughts of what it would be like to have Minerva pressed against her naked would feel like, to have the woman pressed against other parts of her body. It didn't take long for Hermione to realize that the cold shower was not going to work. If she wasn't in heat now, Hermione would bet she was very, very close. And today was definitely not the day to go into heat. Stepping out of the shower, Hermione grabbed her wand and started casting multiple charms.

The first was to cover her smell as the last thing she needed today was anyone smelling how aroused she was. The next thing she did was cast the strongest cooling charm and anti-perspiration charm. Looking into the mirror Hermione cursed. Even without smelling like she was aroused, her bright eyes gave her away. It was this that confirmed to her that she was indeed in heat. Conjuring up a pair of contacts, Hermione slipped them on, blinking at the slight sting they caused. With these she could easily go to the Ministry, but that would mean revealing why she needed them now. Already Hermione could tell it was going to be a long day, especially since she would be alone with Minerva for at least a hour. Dressing quickly, she exited to find Minerva already dressed and both of their bags packed.

When Hermione left to go take a shower, Minerva started to dress for the day. It didn't take long for her mind to wander back to the smell and feeling of Hermione pressed back against her. Minerva felt her body heat up rapidly as moisture pooled between her legs, her own smell permeating the air. Flicking her wand, Minerva cleared the air before hiding her own smell. Images of her mating with Hermione flooded her mind as she tried desperately to clear it. Although she did want to mate with the younger witch, now was not the time, especially after Hermione had just been reminded that she had been raped not even a week ago.

With a few more flicks, strong glamours were donned. One took care of her flushed appearance. Another hid any sweat that may appear. And the last was to freeze her eye color to one shade. Only if someone looked into her eyes long enough would they spot the glamour. Thankfully no one ever gazed into her eyes long enough. It was a tricky bit of magic, one that would have allowed her or Hermione to go to the Ministry to join the boys, but she didn't want to risk either of them becoming attracted to another person. Minerva tried desperately to figure out how she was going to survive the day without trying to seduce Hermione and make her hers. The desire to mate was definitely strong, dare she say the strongest pull she ever felt. It could easily be because they were a good match, both as Animagi and as women. She didn't have time to think about it much more after she packed the last of the items as the door opened and Hermione exited. "You ready to go?"

Hermione nodded. "I will go downstairs with the things if you want to collect the boys."

Minerva nodded, her lips pursed, understanding why Hermione didn't want to see Ronald so soon. As the younger woman left with their shrunken bags, Minerva left for the boys' room. After knocking on the door, Harry answered and the older witch told him they would be downstairs waiting. She walked downstairs and took a deep breath, noting that there wasn't a stronger than normal smell coming from Hermione anymore. This morning's smell must have been because she hadn't showered Minerva assumed. This made her cringe inside. She didn't know how long she could last while in heat, especially with the desire this strong, without getting some relief. She thought she would be able to wait till Hermione was in heat, but it seemed like that could be for a while, at least what felt like a while. All she wanted to do was take Hermione back upstairs, and keep her in bed till both were sated.

"Minerva?" Hermione inquired, brows furrowed. It took Minerva all she had not to blush at being caught unawares. It was obvious Hermione had been talking to her. "I am sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if the boys were ready."

"Not quite but almost finished and should be done shortly." They didn't have to wait long till the two boys appeared. Ron didn't even look at the others, keeping his head down. "Are you all ready?" At everyone's nod Minerva continued. "We will have to side along Apparate. Mr. Weasley, you hold on to Harry. And Harry you hold onto my left arm. Hermione?" Minerva wordlessly held her right arm for the younger woman. Hermione moved closer, her body igniting and practically nulling the cooling charm when she was pulled closer to Minerva. The unpleasant feeling of Apparation surrounded them.

_**AN: Thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated. I will try this weekend to hash out a chapter for "Love Knows No Boundaries" but no promises as I have momentarily hit a brick wall. Hope you enjoyed this and to leave you with a teaser... will the next chapter have them mating finally or waiting longer and possibly both mating with another. ;) Who knows... I have been known to have an evil streak. hehe. Hope you enjoyed and until next time. (ps: none of these characters except for Glenna are mine)**_


	15. Camping

_**AN: Sorry this took so long, explanation at the bottom. Because of the delay, that's why you get a long chapter today/tonight. Hope you enjoy and thanks for sticking with me.**_

When they arrived at their destination, Hermione pulled away, needing to get away and casted a wandless nonverbal cooling charm. She noticed Minerva watching her intently, nostrils slightly flaring. Hermione was glad to notice her other spells were holding. Pulling her attention from Minerva, Hermione looked around.

They were in a thickly wooded area. Closing her eyes, Hermione could hear running water. Taking a deep breath she could smell there were no other humans. "We are far from civilization. There is a spring nearby for fresh water and a cave some distance away that can be used as a hide away if needed."

"Why don't we just stay there?" Ron asked scowling.

Minerva's eyebrow quirked. "We have a suitable tent with beds and can ward the area to provide some protection. That sounds a bit more convenient than sleeping on rock, but if you would rather sleep there I would be more than willing to point you in the direction."

Ron grumbled a response and was ignored by the others. Harry rolled his eyes. "We need to get going."

Minerva nodded. "When you get the Horcrux call out for Glenna. She will be able to get you out of the Ministry quickly and bring you back here. There will be wards up so you won't be able to get back here on your own."

Harry nodded. "Wish us luck," he said wearily before grabbing Ron's arm and apparated them to their mission."

Minerva turned to Hermione. "Do you want to set up the tent while I ward the area?"

Hermione moved to the bottomless bag containing the tent and proceeded to pull it out as Minerva raised her wand, twirling it as she muttered out wards. She watched Hermione work out of the corner of her eye. Hermione raised her wand, wordlessly setting it up. Minerva couldn't help herself as she watched Hermione stretch her wand arm and bite her lower lip in concentration. The older woman wanted nothing more than to be the one doing the nibbling. Shaking her head softly, Minerva resumed putting up wards.

Hermione also couldn't help but watch Minerva out of the corner of her eye once in a while. She watched as Minerva's wand arm flourished about, knowing complex spells were flowing from those kissable lips. Putting on the finishing touches on the tent, Hermione turned to Minerva, openly watching her. "What do you want me to do next?"

Minerva didn't stop her wand movements. "In the pack are canteens. Do you want to take them to the spring and fill them so we don't have to worry about constantly leaving if we want a drink?"

Hermione nodded. Walking over to the bags Hermione reached into one, searching, and pulled out the canteens. Once all four were in her arms she started to walk in the direction she heard the water flowing. Every step farther away from Minerva, Hermione felt a small pang; her body screamed to turn around and jump her former professor. Reaching the clearing with the brook, Hermione decided once she got back to camp and everything was done, she would try to contact the panther and see if there was anyway it could tone things down until she could get to a village tonight after everyone was asleep. She doubted she could leave if everyone was still awake and had even the slightest clue as to what she planned to really do if she ever left. It was one of the reasons why she didn't go now. Minerva would know and probably insist on coming with her and her face burned at the thought of mating with another if Minerva was in listening distance.

Once the last canteen was filled, Hermione walked back towards camp. She looked around and noticed almost everything was finished. There was a fire pit with a small fire burning in it that didn't produce any smoke. This confused Hermione as there really wasn't a need for a fire when the tent was equipped with a small kitchen. At Hermione's confused look, Minerva said, "The fire is mostly for relaxation and potion making than cooking." The older woman accepted one of the canteens held out to her. "I was thinking now would be a good time to make a few minor healing potions, bruise balm, and other medicinal potions. They'll come in handy when we practice dueling and if there are any skirmishes."

Hermione nodded. "If you're going to do that, do you mind if I meditate a bit?"

"That will be fine. Once you're done and if I'm at a break point, we could get some practice dueling in."

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione watched Minerva set up a few cauldrons before transforming. Getting into a comfortable position, she repeated the steps as last time to talk to the panther.

Instead of a tree this time, Hermione found herself on the ground, the panther pacing back and forth. All spells Hermione had placed on herself didn't work in this place as she felt an almost suffocating heat surround her body. Tail flicking back and forth, the panther growled softly. "Why are you hiding our need?"

Hermione transferred her weight from one foot to the other, panting slightly. "Now is not a good time."

The panther growled, "Yes it is. We have found a mate worthy of us."

"But Ron... "

The panther cut her off. "Not that pathetic human. He thinks he can dominate us, but we can tear him apart. The woman who is a lion. She is our intended."

"No she isn't. She plans on going to a village. Besides I thought you said you would give me time to find a mate."

"The last time we talked, you asked if she was a possibility. She has proven herself now. I told you before, I choose based on who will give us strong offspring. And when we are farther along she will be able to protect us. Stop holding back!"

"I'm scared!" Hermione shouted back.

The panther stopped pacing and walked slowly towards Hermione. "There is nothing to be scared of, young one."

"What if I can't mate with her? What if every time she touches me I think of him? The only touch I know when it comes to sex results in pain." Hermione fell to her knees as tears started to create paths down her face as memories tore their way to the surface.

The panther brushed up against Hermione. "You care for this woman and she cares for you. From your knowledge of her, she will be gentle. Do not let the snake win. We will not let him break us again." The panther growled the last part.

Hermione wiped at the tears falling, scrubbing her face. "You're right," she said softly.

The panther smirked. "Of course. Now challenge your mate to a duel. Make her prove why she should be our mate and why we hers. That should help with your anxiety."

"Shouldn't I wait until she's in heat also?"

"Do you think you are the only one hiding the signs of being in heat? She is most likely in heat with how quickly we went into heat."

"Well I doubt I'll do well against her in a duel. She's more experienced than I." Hermione shook her head.

The panther gave her a predatory grin, "Don't let magic be the only thing used in the duel. Purebloods don't know how to mix physical and magical dueling. I'm sure you remember a confrontation you had in your 3rd year with a pureblood and the outcome of that confrontation." Realization dawned on Hermione, causing her to grin. "Now go get our mate." Hermione nodded as she left the panther and transformed back into human.

Minerva looked up from the cauldron she was hunched over. "Had a talk with the panther?" Hermione nodded in response. "Want to talk about it?" She shook her head. Minerva casted a tempus. "Want lunch?" Hermione nodded. "Are you ever going to say anything?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders with a lazy smile on her face. Minerva sighed. "Glenna."

"Yes Mistress."

"Could you make us lunch please?"

"Of course Mistress. Anything in particular you would like?"

Before Minerva could answer Hermione turned around and fielded the question, her back to Minerva, with a cat ate the cannery grin. "Something heavy, but not too heavy. We'll be dueling after lunch for who knows how long." Glenna looked at Hermione, almost as if she was trying to read the younger witch's mind, before splitting out in a grin.

"Of course Miss Hermione. Anything else?" Hermione nodded before walking over, cast a muffling charm before whispering in the House Elf's ear. Minerva scowled at the fact that she couldn't hear a thing because of the charm and couldn't read Hermione's lips as she was whispering. She could only watch and guess as to what Hermione said as her House Elf got excited and clapped her hands, nodding profusely. Minerva quirked an eyebrow as Glenna left to go in the tent as Hermione walked over to her.

"Any chance of you telling me what you told Glenna?"

Hermione only smirked and shook her head. "You'll find out later. Now what can I do to help while we wait for Glenna to finish lunch." Minerva rolled her eyes before motioning Hermione closer and proceeded to give instructions.

While they worked on potions, Glenna worked in the kitchen. She had a pasta dish cooking while she was working on finger foods for the basket. Glenna could not stop her excitement from bubbling over. _Finally Miss Hermione is going to draw Mistress' attention and mate with her._ Glenna knew the basket had to be perfect so Mistress and miss could stay away for the night and part of the next morning. _Once basket is finished, must get the cave prepared. And all before Mr. Harry calls. But it will be worth it when little Miss will be with child. _For Glenna had no doubt that tonight's mating would result in a child or two being conceived. She had never seen her Mistress progress quickly into going in heat.

Snapping her fingers, the small table in the kitchen was set for two and Glenna dished out nice size portions of the chicken alfredo on linguini noodles. Placing a stasis charm on the picnic basket, Glenna banished it to the cave. She walked to the entrance off the tent and told the two women that lunch was ready before disappearing to the cave.

Said cave was the one Mistress had mentioned earlier. Miss Hermione told Glenna she planned on having Mistress bring her here to mate so they had privacy. Glenna put up her own wards. Although they weren't as strong as wizarding wards, they would do for a secluded area as this. Next Glenna snapped her fingers and a mattress appeared. With another snap, silk sheets appeared along with an assortment of pillows. Ten Glenna worked on putting up candles strategically, giving the cave a warm glow. A plush love seat was summoned next that Glenna draped a fur blanket over. Moving farther back into the cave, Glenna created a tub big enough for the two women to share and filled it with hot water with lavender and vanilla bath salts. The House Elf made sure to put her strongest stasis charm on it so that it would be in the same condition once the two witches decided to use it. She knew the Mistress would drain everything once it was not being used anymore. Looking around, Glenna tried to think of anything else the two witches may need, but before she could think long she felt herself being called by Harry. _Hopefully Miss Hermione and Mistress are already in the woods dueling. _

—–—

After Glenna called them in for lunch, the two witches quickly cleaned things up. Minerva kept a close eye on Hermione, hoping the younger woman would give something away at what she was up to. However, her attention was drawn away by the smell of lunch as her stomach gave a rumble in response.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Someone's hungry."

Minerva scowled. "Well some of us have been busy this morning."

Hermione chuckled as she took one of the seats. "Well expect to be exerting more energy after this."

Minerva sat down as well. "I doubt we'll be exerting that much energy." She dug into her food as Hermione made a noncommittal response. Minerva tried desperately to focus solely on eating the food on her plate and not the one across the table. She couldn't believe the other woman wasn't any closer to being in heat. Minerva could tell the younger woman was using charms to hide her smell along with other charms, but Hermione's eyes remained their regular shade of brown. She would have known if Hermione was using some kind of charm or something similar to the piece of magic she was using to keep her eye color but there was no traces of magic. She couldn't help but wish the energy they would be exerting was through mating.

While she ate, Hermione was trying to figure out how to seduce Minerva. She knew she could drop all her charms, tell Minerva what she had planned, and tell her they should mate, but the panther said they should make Minerva work for it. Maybe she would duel Minerva, get the older woman to reveal she's in heat, and then get Minerva to chase her. The more she thought about it, the more she liked this plan.

The two finished their meals before adjourning outside. "Shall we go somewhere else to duel? I would hate to destroy our campsite with stray curses and hexes." Minerva nodded and followed Hermione as they walked to find a clearing.

"What shall our rules be?" Minerva asked when they reached their destination.

"No unforgivables for obvious reasons. No Dark Arts spells. And no seriously damaging spells. Anything else is free game." Minerva nodded and they began. Hermione started first in attacking which Minerva easily deflected before shooting off her own. They kept circling the other while firing off curses and hexes. It did not concern Minerva that with every circle, Hermione was steadily getting closer. She knew in closer distance combat, she was the faster spellcaster. So it came as a surprise when the stone next to her transfigured into a vine that grabbed her wand arm and before she could attempt to remove it, the younger woman tackled her. Minerva's eyes widened when she realized she had been bested, as Hermione's wand was pointing at her heart.

"Well, forgive me, but I'm surprised you won," Minerva panted.

Hermione smiled before getting off the witch, missing the contact, and helped Minerva up. "Because you didn't think I would duel with muggle means also. Panther gave me the suggestion." Minerva nodded in acceptance of the idea. Hermione walked away as Minerva dusted of. The older woman watched Hermione walk even farther away as she took a step towards her.

She watched as Hermione flicked her hand not holding her wand, muttering something Minerva was unable to catch. She felt all her charms she had been using leave her body and her smell permeated the air. She watched as Hermione's nostrils flared. "Why did you cancel my spells?"

"The panther said you were in heat. I wanted to confirm."

"And you couldn't have just asked?" Minerva took a step forward as Hermione took one back.

"Why didn't you go to a muggle village as you said last night the minute you went into heat? You've had plenty of time since we have been here." Hermione could tell in the back of her mind the panther wasn't liking this delay.

"Because I wanted to use a muggle village as a last resort."

"So you planned on waiting it out?"

"No." Minerva again took another step forward, Hermione one back. "I think you know what I planned."

"Tell me." Hermione looked deeply into bright yellow-green eyes, the telltale sign of the older woman being in heat, pleading her to yield.

"I planned on making you my mate."

"Making me?"

"Asking you," Minerva clarified. "You can't deny the attraction we feel to another." Minerva watched as Hermione took even more steps back. "Obviously your answer would have been no."

Hermione shook her head. "Are you only asking to be my mate because you are in heat or because there is more?"

"Hermione, I wouldn't ask you if there wasn't more to it. I figured I would wait until you were in heat also before asking."

Hermione smiled, waving her hand over herself, her smell mixing with Minerva's in the air. She watched as the older woman's nostrils flared. Reaching up, Hermione removed her contacts, her golden eyes shining as she watched realization dawn on Minerva's face. "Colored contacts were an ingenious invention of muggles wouldn't you say?" Minerva walked forward again but stopped after Hermione took two leaps back. "I do want you as my mate, Minerva." She grinned wickedly. "But you have to catch me first to become mine." And before Minerva could move in her direction, she transformed and bounded away. After a few seconds passed, Hermione heard an unmistakable roar causing a thrill to go through her. It seemed her soon to be mate had overcome her shock and was devoted to the hunt.

Hermione quickly bounded around the trees and brush. She heard the stream not far away and headed towards it. If she made it there she could swim for a bit and hide her scent, making it a bit harder for her mate. When the stream was in sight she couldn't help but grin inside. It didn't last long as a figure from up above leaped down in her path, causing Hermione to turn and follow the stream. Whatever advantage Hermione had on Minerva obviously didn't last long. She'd have to remember in future to either use the trees herself or prevent Minerva from using her tabby cat abilities because surely a lion couldn't climb a tree that fast and catch up with her.

Hermione's muscles started to fatigue as she heard Minerva gaining on her. She couldn't understand how that was possible as she should last as long if not longer than Minerva in a chase. Then again Hermione and the panther wanted to be caught, naturally the body was more willing to give up sooner.

The next thing she knew Hermione felt a heavy weight land on her. She tried to buck the weight off as she crashed to the ground. They had no plans on making it easy for Minerva and the lion. Hermione tried to reach her paws up to swat at the body, but gained no purchase. Her squirming stopped when she felt Minerva's jaws grab the scruff of her neck and thrust her hips into Hermione's backside. They recognized the hold at the neck meaning to them possession and demanding submission which they now gave willingly, and the thrust meaning clearly with no doubt Minerva's and the lion's intentions with them.

Minerva released her after she felt Hermione fully relax under her. Hermione reverted back to her human form and turned over onto her back as Minerva did the same. The younger woman was unable to hold back her moan as Minerva settled back on top of her.

"Caught you," Minerva grinned, panting slightly.

"Yes, you did. Now take me to the cave." At Minerva's confused look, Hermione clarified. "I asked Glenna if she could prepare it for us for the night." Minerva's eyes widened, before she got up quickly and helped Hermione up.

"Hold on," Minerva said breathlessly before Apparating them into the cave.

Back at camp, Glenna had just transported the boys back when they heard a lion roar.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

Glenna grinned. "That was Mistress."

"Why was she roaring?" Harry asked.

"She is on the hunt to catch Miss Hermione before they mate. Mistress must prove her worthiness to mate by capturing Miss Hermione." Glenna clapped her hands together in obvious excitement.

Ron paled before turning red. He stormed into the tent. Harry shook his head at his retreating friend. He turned to Glenna, "They're not coming back here to... you know."

Glenna shook her head. "No, they will go to the cave Glenna furnished to mate and won't be back till tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Well I hope Minerva captures her."

"Oh Mistress will." Glenna assured him, "Mistress will not fail. Miss Hermione may make it challenging for Mistress, but Mistress knows these woods. She has the advantage."

"And they will be alright where they end up at tonight?"

Glenna nodded. "Glenna placed her own wards up so only someone who knows the location of the cave can find it."

Harry nodded before looking around camp. "Looks like there isn't much else to do." He turned back to Glenna. "I'm going to go talk to Ron and try to get him to calm down." Glenna gave him a sympathetic smile before disappearing as Harry walked into the tent, dreading his upcoming conversation. He knew Ron was not going to make it easy. It would be a long night.

_**AN: My laptop decided to up and crash on me and stupid me didn't back up the latest chapters I've written on any of my stories. So needless to say, I currently have to rewrite everything (what I've already typed for future chapters) I can by hand and then type the chapters up on my phone. Because I have to write everything out for now (cause honestly I'm slow at typing on my phone and would lose ideas before I could get them down) updates will take longer. Sorry. I will try my best to get them up sooner but no guarantees. Sorry if this chapter is rough compared to normal. It was not beta read as you guys have waited long and my poor eyes need a break from staring at a small screen. So please no flames.  
**_

_**But on a happier note... what do you think I'll write next? A smutty chapter or the next day after. Hmmm... pends on the reviews I get. As always, thank you for reading and sticking with me. Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think.  
**_


	16. Mating

Both women could not stop the gasp escaping their lips at what they found. "Glenna has outdone herself."

Minerva could only nod, tightening her arms around Hermione. Picking up her soon to be mate, she deposited Hermione onto the bed and climbed on top. Lips inches away from Hermione's she mumbled, "Now where were we?" The words barely left her mouth when Hermione pulled her down, lips and bodies meshing as passion and lust spiked. She ran her tongue over Hermione's lip, begging for entrance that was quickly granted. When air became a necessity, she pulled away before trailing kisses down Hermione's neck. At the juncture where shoulder met neck, Minerva licked before sinking her teeth in, marking her lover. She pulled back and kissed the area. "Mine," she muttered against the skin.

Hermione flipped them over before marking Minerva, causing the older woman to cry out in pain and ecstasy. She watched as Hermione pulled away and divested both of their clothes with a wave of her hand. As skin met skin, moans escaped parted lips. Both panting at the sensory overload, she watched as Hermione buried her head by her neck.

Even though her mind was hazy with lust, Minerva had a strange feeling something was wrong. "Hermione," she gasped out. The younger woman nuzzled deeper into her neck. "Hermione, please look at me." Her lover pulled away, lust and love the dominate emotions in her eyes, but the deeper she looked, Minerva could spot hesitance and fear. "What troubles you?" She brought a hand up to cup the face above hers. Golden eyes closed as her lover leaned into her touch. "Tell me Hermione."

"I want you, truly I do. My body craves you. And I trust you and you know that. But I just don't know why I'm scared. I'm sorry." Her eyes closed as Minerva brushed Hermione's cheek with her thumb.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Let me make love to you." Hermione nodded into her hand. Although there was nothing more Minerva wanted to do but ravish her mate, she knew she would need to be gentle at first. Turning them over, Minerva started to kiss Hermione softly, running her hands up and down Hermione's sides, feeling her relax more and more. She started to trail kisses down Hermione's throat, which arched to give her better access.

A gasp escaped Hermione's lips when Minerva cupped her breast, thumb brushing over a hardened nipple. She trailed down to the other breast, enveloping the neglected nub, causing a moan to escape the brunette. Minerva switched breasts, drawing another moan out of her lover. After paying more attention to Hermione's breasts, she started to trail kisses down her young lovers stomach, feeling the muscles contract. When she reached the apex of Hermione's thighs, she looked up at her mate, asking for permission to continue.

Hermione barely finished nodding before Minerva dove in, tongue swiping up and down her mate's slit. She growled at the addicting taste, burrowing deeper as Hermione howled. Using her tongue to circle Hermione's clit, Minerva eased one finger into the weeping cavern, silken walls immediately clamping down on the digit. Slowly thrusting her finger in and out, curling her finger every time she withdrew, Minerva added another at Hermione's plea for more. Deciding not to tease her mate anymore, Minerva drew Hermione's clit into her mouth, causing Hermione to scream and her inner walls clamp down on thrusting fingers with a vice like grip. Minerva moaned at the sensation, knowing the vibrations would stimulate her lover even more, and she was rewarded when Hermione's whole body tensed, arching off the bed, a scream ripping from her lips, before crashing down on the bed. Minerva eased Hermione down from her lips, before crashing down on the bed. Minerva eased Hermione down from her high with a few more gentle thrusts before trailing kisses back up Hermione's body. She peppered Hermione's face with butterfly kisses as she waited for her lover to recover, even though her body was screaming for release. Hermione's eyes opened and she gazed into Minerva's bright eyes. "That was amazing."

Minerva smiled at her lover. "That was nothing." She nuzzled Hermione's neck before kissing, licking, and nibbling. Minerva felt more than heard Hermione's groan, as she tilted her neck to give her more access. The groan turned into a moan when pelvis thrust against pelvis.

"Please," Hermione moaned out.

Minerva pulled back, a teasing smile. "Please what?" However, as she noticed Hermione's slight look of desperation, with a tiny bit of fear buried under the lust, she knew now was not the time to tease.

"Please take me. Make me yours." A lone tear escaped the corner of Hermione's eyes that Minerva wiped away. "Help me chase the fear away."

Minerva claimed Hermione's lips as her hand reached for her wand. Wordlessly she casted a spell, groaning into her loves mouth at the brief sharp pain she felt. Pulling back, she looked into Hermione's eyes, "Focus on my eyes," as she tossed her wand to the side before gripping her new extension. Using her hand to guide, Minerva slowly entered Hermione to the hilt, both moaning at the new sensations, struggling to keep eyes from closing. She waited as her mate's body adjusted to the intrusion before slowly taking long deep thrusts when Hermione indicated she was ready. Minerva's blood thrummed as a moan escaped Hermione's lips. It wasn't long before she met her thrust for thrust.

"Oh Merlin… faster…" Hermione moaned.

Minerva couldn't hold back her growl as she picked up her pace, eyes drilling into her lovers, watching the emotions and pleasure coursing in them. She leaned down and captured Hermione's mouth in a searing kiss as she pounded away.

"Need more…" Hermione panted between kisses.

Minerva pulled out, both groaning at the loss of contact. "Turn over onto your hands and knees." Hermione hesitated slightly before complying. Minerva ran her hands up and down Hermione's back before leaning over her to kiss her neck; the younger woman didn't realize Minerva was positioning herself before grabbing onto her hips and thrusting into her. Minerva yowled at how quickly Hermione's inner walls clenched her, trying to drag her further in Hermione shrieked in pleasure.

Quickly Minerva picked up the pace as her lover's moans increased. Flesh slapped against flesh along with other sounds creating their own music. Minerva could tell she wasn't going to last much longer and could tell Hermione was close too. Using one hand, she reached under her lover and pressed her clit. The results were instantaneous as Hermione's body seized up before releasing, Minerva's name coming off her lips. Hermione's walls clenching tightly caused Minerva to go over the ledge, roaring her release as her seed shot into her mate. Minerva rolled them both onto their sides, remaining connected to her mate before summoning a blanket to cover them.

As both of their breathing evened out, they feel into a slumber, purring escaping both of them. While all this went on, other, less pleasurable things were going on at the camp. As Harry entered the tent, he hoped he would see Ron in the kitchen or the tiny sitting area but he wasn't there. Moving into the area where Ron and his beds were, Harry found the red head lying down, back towards him. "Hey mate. You ok?" A grunt was his answer. Harry ran his hand through his hair, making the messy hair stick up at odd angles. "Come on Ron. Don't be like this."

That got a greater reaction from Ron. He got up quickly. "Don't be like what Harry? Fucking pissed because instead of shagging me, my girlfriend is shagging ol' McGonagall. Well how am I to be then?"

"Ron, stop being daft. Hermione is not your girlfriend. How many times do we have to tell you this?" Harry shook his head.

"But Harry! We were meant to be together! It was supposed to be you and Ginny and me and Hermione. One big happy family."

Harry sighed. "Things change Ron. Hermione being captured changed everything."

"The only difference would have Hermione being sullied by those Death Eaters. McGonagall ruined everything. She stole Hermione from me."

Harry opened and closed his mouth incredulously. "I can't believe you. First you claimed Hermione willingly opened her legs to the Dark Lord and now you claimed those monsters made her dirty? You don't deserve Hermione if you are going to act as if she is filth. You need to check your priorities and loyalties. I wish Minerva the best of luck because obviously she sees something else in Hermione other than getting laid. You need to accept now that they are a mated pair. You lost your chance with your insensitiveness and inattention. If you would have paid one ounce of attention on her than on you and your needs you would have noticed her being a captive caused more damage than what she showed. But I guess that would be asking too much." Harry turned around and walked towards the exit. "I'll stay in the other room as Hermione and Minerva won't be coming back tonight. I suggest you think about how to apologize to both of them, Hermione in particular. They never did anything to you with the intention to harm. You should return the courtesy." And he left a brooding and pouting red head behind.

Only an hour passed when Minerva awoke first. Her hips shifted and she had to bite back a moan when she felt Hermione's walls clench her hardening length. She kissed the shoulder close to her lips as her mate stirred a moan escaping her lips. Minerva withdrew before slowly pushing back in, moans escaping both of their lips. They started rocking against each other, slowly building the wave that crashed as they peaked. After the last of the tremors passed, Minerva gently pulled out of her mate. She waved her hand to get rid of her new extension.

At the sticky feeling between her legs and she assumed Hermione's was just as bad, Minerva asked if Hermione would like to join her in the bath. "Then afterwards we could eat something."

Hermione nodded her head before her face scrunched up. "I thought we would be shagging constantly."

Minerva chuckled as she got up and walked over to the tub before climbing in. Motioning to Hermione to join her she responded, "It's sated for now. Could be because we are a mated pair or because this is the first time you are in heat. But now it doesn't matter as we can relax and enjoy ourselves. This will probably be one of the few times we can before we begin yet again on this journey." Hermione stepped into the tub in front of Minerva, sitting down with her back to her. Sitting on the side was a cloth and soap that Minerva grabbed and lathered up before washing her lover. When she started washing between Hermione's legs, the smaller girl moaned softly. "Are you sore?"

"In a good way. So that is what I have been missing. Had I known I would have jumped you when I first went into heat."

Minerva chuckled. "I am glad to hear that. We'll have to add permanent silencing charms on our side of the tent though."

Hermione blushed as Minerva placed a kiss on her cheek. "I wasn't that loud was I?" Minerva placed a kiss on her jaw while grinning.

"Not that I was complaining, but only I should be hearing those sounds from your mouth."

Hermione smirked. "But wouldn't it be good for others to hear me moaning and screaming your name so they know exactly how good you are at pleasuring your witch in the sack?"

"Mmmm yes, but I'd rather that time be when we celebrating Tom's downfall."

Hermione shook her head before something made her tense. "We forgot to use contraceptive charms."

Minerva sighed as she wrapped her arms tighter around Hermione. She couldn't deny that it was slightly a problem as she did not want Hermione to have to deal with being pregnant while on the run, but she also couldn't deny her want for a child, their child. "Well there is the possibility that your cycle has been stopped for a short time as you were held prisoner, starved, and brutalized for some time and have only been having normal meals for a week. Nevertheless, there still is the possibility that yes, you may become pregnant because of our recent activities. How do you feel if you found out a moth from now that you are?"

Hermione was silent and Minerva almost hated the thought of what Hermione's response would be. "Well this isn't exactly the most ideal time to have a child." Minerva snorted at this. "But the thought of carrying our child, I find no fault with that. I do want a child with you, even if it is a bit soon in our relationship."

"We are doing things a bit backwards." Minerva admitted.

Hermione laughed and turned her head to face Minerva. "A bit? A bit would be if we married right now. Making a baby is definitely more than a bit. But I find that doesn't bother me." She smiled. "Plus we could consider this our first date."

Minerva frowned, but then sighed. "After all this is over I'm taking you out on a proper date."

Hermione grinned. "Is that a promise?"

"Indeed." She leaned in and kissed Hermione gently. "Now I think we should get out and eat some of the food Glenna packed."

Hermione nodded as both stood up. Minerva casted a self-draining charm on the tub as Hermione dried them off. "Clothes?"

"Optional. That is what the fur blanket is for." Minerva smirked as she walked proudly over to the love seat, putting a bit more sway in her hips. She could feel Hermione's gaze focused on her backside. She couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's response as she bounded after her.

"No clothes sound good to me."

_**AN: Thank you for those who are sticking with me. Sorry it's taking so long to post but real life has a habit of rearing its ugly head at times. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Won't deny that smut is definitley not my strong suit and not by choice. lol Thank you to skydragon2394, dhisasian, McGonagall's Bola, Miss Speshington, gville27858, rookie802, lemonfiz1, JuliBee, magikedforyou, Galandria, .raven, writeorflight, Bladed Darkness, and last but most definitely not least :) Refreshingly Original for reviewing on the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this and I won't deny that things are going to pick up pace in this story. (What can I say? I want to write that first official date.) Review and tell me what you think. **_


	17. Unexpected Surprise

Three weeks went by and the group still was no closer to finding any more horcruxes, let alone a safe way to destroy the one they had in their possession. Even with her extensive knowledge of spells, Minerva could not think of a safe way to destroy the locket. Fiendfyre was the only spell she could come up with. And even if she was in a controlled area, Minerva felt she still couldn't control the rogue flame. That is, if the Horcrux would allow Minerva to even get close to it. The group had decided until they could destroy it, they should take turns holding onto it. So far though, only Harry and Ron were able to. Originally they thought that the locket had recognized Minerva's magical signature and thus was a defensive mechanism. But when it was Hermione's turn, it would also back away whenever she was close. The only thing they could come up with is that the locket locked onto Animagus signatures. It made perfect sense that way it would be an added protection for the horcrux's survival.

Minerva poked at the fire, pondering what the next step for the group should be as Hermione was buried in a book nearby. Harry patrolled the perimeter as Ron sat in the tent listening to the old radio rattle out names. Ever since the two women came back to camp Ron spoke very little. His mood worsened when it was his turn to hold the horcrux. And when he wasn't on patrol, Ron always had the radio on.

Minerva was brought out of her pondering when Hermione slammed her book close, eyes shut, before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Will he ever stop listening to that blasted radio?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Probably not, but can you blame him while his family is in constant danger?" She turned her head to look at her mate.

Hermione snorted, "Aren't _we_ considered being in constant danger? We only happen to be the most wanted of the Wizarding world. Harry being undesirable #1, me #2, and you bringing up the rear as #3."

Minerva folded her arms across her chest and looked as she was in thought before saying, "I still haven't decided yet if I should be thankful or offended that I'm number 3. On one hand I'm not the most wanted yet there are two much younger than I that are viewed as a threat. Well that and I think I'm quite desirable. I know you are." She smirked at her mate.

Hermione rolled her eyes before leaning over to peck her mate on the lips. "Yes dear, you are quite desirable." She glanced back at Ron as he was hunched over the radio, back to them. "Ron, can you please turn that off?"

His back stiffened. "No."

"Why not? What good is it doing listening to that? It's not like if you do hear their names you'll be able to do anything about it. It'll be too late."

"You don't know that it'll be too late. Besides every day that goes by and I don't hear their names I know they are fine. So just shut up." He mumbled the last part.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was stopped as Glenna appeared. "Breakfast is ready."

Minerva stood up, holding her hand out to help Hermione up. "Glenna if you could find Harry please. The perimeter should be fine for a couple of minutes so he can get some breakfast." Glenna nodded before disappearing. Minerva walked past Ron and into the kitchen, Hermione right behind her. Laid out before them was a feast of proportions. There were sausages, ham slices, and bacon strips sizzling on platters. Next to that was a bowl filled to the brim with hash browns, and another bowl filled with numerous kinds of fruit. Multiple platters stacked with pancakes and pastries decorated the middle of the table. At the end were three pitchers full of pumpkin juice, orange juice, and milk.

Hermione looked at the wide selection of food before sitting down and poured a glass of orange juice for herself. "Glenna out did herself. If I didn't know better I'd say this was Hogwarts selection of food." She began to fill her plate with the different meats.

Minerva sat down, looking at the selection. "I'd say that's exactly where Glenna got the selection. But that's impossible… unless she still has access to Hogwarts' kitchen…" Minerva knew that Severus knew that she had a House Elf that had access to Hogwarts. Surely he would have thought to block her House Elf from having access. Then again there was much in the unknown concerning House Elf magic. Severus could have easily tried to block her elf but Glenna had found other ways. She decided she would talk to her elf about this later. Harry walked in, taking a seat across from her as Ron walked in behind him and sat across from Hermione. Both boys filled their plates to the brim. "Anything interesting as you walked the perimeter?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I think we picked a good location this time. There seems to be nothing around other than animals. I did notice they were able to come in and out of the wards easily. I thought our wards were supposed to block anything and everything from getting in."

Hermione shook her head as she swallowed the rest of her bacon. "The wards are tailored made. If we had used the typical ones, then any wizard passing by would notice that the animals were avoiding an invisible area. The ward we have up is only recognizing anything from the inside going out and anything non magical getting back in. Notice me not takes care of any muggles and these wards let animals come in yet not any Animagi disguised as their animal counterpart."

"Brilliant." Harry smiled as he tucked into his plate. "Then again when I'm camping with the two most brilliant witches in all of Britain I shouldn't be surprised." He winked, causing Ron to scowl even though he continued to stuff his face. "Glenna out done herself. Where did she get all of this food?"

Minerva pursed her lips. "I have a theory, but I can't be sure until I ask her." Harry continued looking at her, brows pinching. "We think she may have gotten this from Hogwarts. How… we're not sure."

"Did she know Dobby?" Minerva nodded. "Then probably from him. He's still at Hogwarts and most likely knows what all is going on. I'm sure he's helped her smuggle the food. I doubt Snape even knows there is anything missing."

Hermione clapped her hands. "There you have it! That must be it." She beamed. "Now enough chit chat let's finished before it goes cold." Harry saluted her before turning back to her plate. Minerva chuckled and raised an eyebrow as Hermione began to pile more meat onto her plate. "What? I'm hungry," she mumbled.

Minerva watched as the food pile slowly disappeared. She was full and was shocked to see her mate keeping up pace with the boys. Surely she had to be close to full also. A few more minutes passed as Harry sat back, groaning in protest as he rubbed his stomach. He looked at Hermione, then Ron, before turning back to Hermione, both eyebrows raised up in his hair line. He whistled, "Blimey Hermione, you trying to out eat Ron?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I just don't understand why but I'm still hungry."

"Two plates ago I would have said it was because of your 'extracurricular activities'", he waggled his eyebrows at this, "but now I don't know." He chuckled after a second. "Maybe you're eating so much because you're carrying a litter or whatever you Animagi would call it." He chuckled again but stopped as he watched Minerva pale, Hermione drop her fork, and Ron finally looked up from his plate. "What?"

"Sweet Merlin." Minerva took a deep sniff of the air by her mate before pulling out her wand and pointed the tip close to Hermione's abdomen after reciting an incantation. The clear light turned purple. She looked up to her mate. "You're pregnant."

Hermione blanched, pushed herself back from the table before getting up. "No. I can't be!" She pushed her hands into her hair, palms covering her eyes. "I was so malnourished when captured. I'm just now regaining all the weight I lost. How during that time to now could I have gotten pregnant?" She bent over, arms wrapped around her middle. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." She started to panic. Minerva quickly pulled her mate to her, and rocked her.

"Hermione don't think that. Dear you could be three weeks pregnant. Not necessarily more than that." Minerva whispered.

"But we don't know that do we?!" Hermione shouted. "I could be 3+ weeks pregnant! Do you know what that means?!" She started to cry.

Harry got up, concern lining his features. But before he could go to comfort his friend Ron spoke up. "It means you got knocked up by _him_. That you're carrying the devil's spawn." Ron snarled.

Minerva growled at him. "You don't know that you foolish boy! The child could easily be mine!" She wrapped her arms tighter around Hermione.

He snorted. "Either the way the child will be a bastard once born. You should terminate it Hermione. It isn't proper to have a child out of wedlock let alone while we're on the run."

Harry looked at his friend shocked. Minerva roared at Ron, making the red head jump up from his seat and take a step back. "How DARE you?! And you claim to be her friend? Grow up Ronald. She doesn't want you anyway more than a friend. She chose me. And if she chooses to keep this child I will raise it as my own whether it is of my blood or not. It is obvious if you were in my place you would not."

"I wouldn't touch the whore anyways. Merlin knows how many people she's opened her legs too." He folded his arms only to find himself flattened on the ground holding his bleeding nose. Harry stood above him, shaking his now open hand. "Fuck, Harry."

"You deserved it, mate. You've gone too far." He looked at Minerva who was literally shaking in suppressed anger. He knew if it wasn't for Hermione wrapped in her arms she would have most definitely hexed Ron into oblivion. "I think you need to give me the horcrux. It's obviously compromised you're emotions."

Ron stood up before ripping off the necklace. "Here." He threw it at Harry. "I'm out of here. I'm going to return home where I obviously belong. This whole journey is a farce and I refuse to be a part of it anymore. We don't know what the fuck we're doing. Or going. And I rather be home protecting my family." Before anyone could say anything Ron stormed out of the tent followed by a pop.

Minerva buckled as Hermione's body gave out, causing her to sink slowly to the floor. Harry rounded the table and crouched down. "She passed out." She shifted the weight in her arms, picking up her mate and holding her close to her body. "I'm going to go put her down in our bed. I hate to ask, but can you go and resume watching the perimeter. I want to be there when she wakes. Then I think we should move to a new location. Although we can believe Ronald will never give up our position we don't know if he'd ever be forced to give our location up."

"Can't we wait to see if he returns? He won't realize where we gone if we just give him some time to cool down?" At Minerva's look he held up our hands. "I know he overstepped a line. But he's still our friend."

"48 hours then we move."

**AN: Hello everyone! Yes I am still alive. ;) Thank you to all who have stuck with this story and have reviewed. Yes I know I have been gone for a while. In my defense two years ago I started working at a job that had me working 50-70 hours high stress a week so whatever time I had down I relaxed. Never could get the motivation to write. Then I met the woman of my dreams and that took what little time I had extra until I was able to move closer to her (2 hour commutes sucked!). Now I am two months happily married (well pending all the legal limbo that is) and not only do I have a new job with less work hours and less stress but I have gotten my passion for writing back. Granted it is a slow process as I am very rusty and hitting brick walls but I will try my best to continue writing for this story and all my others. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
